


Songfic Writing Challenge 2019

by jjonesin4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonesin4/pseuds/jjonesin4
Summary: 30 song prompts. 30 bughead drabbles. Challenge accepted.Many thanks to @paperlesscrown for starting this writing challenge on Tumblr! It's been a fun way for me to ease into writing fan fiction. I highly suggest to listen to the song before or while reading each chapter.Please note that these little ficlets are meant to be written and posted the same day, so they are un-betaed, un-edited, and un-derwhelming. It's my first time writing anything creative. Please be gentle.Individual warnings and tags will be in the notes section of each chapter.Tumbl with me @jjosnin4





	1. A Song You Like with a Color in the Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperlesscrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlesscrown/gifts), [Lifeandothercomplexities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/gifts), [Alisonrutherford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisonrutherford/gifts).

> We are getting some post-breakup angsty Jughead in this first chapter. Enjoy!

**Paint It, Black by The Rolling Stones**

When Jughead joined the Serpents to survive at Southside High he never could have predicted how gang life would consume his former self. He was no longer the loner weirdo that got bullied or investigated town mysteries with  his the Northside princess. He traded in his jean jacket with soft, sherpa lining for black leather to protect him on his motorcycle and from his gangbanger classmates. The only thing it couldn’t protect him from was heartbreak.

Still reeling from having the one good thing in his life ripped away so coldly the day prior, Jughead decides that the only thing worth waking up for is a greasy burger, or five, so he rolls out of bed to face the first day of the rest of his miserable existence. 

He throws on the clothes littering the floor of his small room in the trailer. It’s his standard faded black jeans with suspenders hanging down, white tank top, charcoal flannel, and heavy black boots he always wears, but today something feels different. He unceremoniously pulls his black locks still wild from a restless sleep into his beanie. As he slips on his jacket he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The man staring back at him is not the boy Betty fell in love with. This man is dark and dangerous. 

The loud rumble from his stomach reminds Jughead that he hasn’t had anything to eat since before Archie’s unpleasant visit.  _ He meant so little to Betty that she had  _ **Archie** _ break up with him for her. _ Huffing out a deep breath, Jughead grabs his backpack and throws the flimsy door open to make his way to Pop’s. 

The sun is shining, but Jughead thinks a treacherous thunderstorm would better reflect the dark anger and hurt bubbling inside of him. He reasons that a walk will give him a little exercise and maybe time to clear his brooding mind. 

While well intended, walking was a bad choice. The roar of his motorcycle might have drown out the noisy thoughts blaring in his head. Each step pushes him further into a depression so desperate nothing else exists. He knows he was never good enough for her. He’s surprised he even got a  **moment** with Betty and deep down he was always just waiting for her to come to her senses. 

Admittedly, he had been pushing Betty away as he submerged himself into the Southside lifestyle. That subconscious defense mechanism didn’t save him from his soul shattering when the inevitable finally happened. There’s no more pastel in his life. There’s nothing but black.

Before his mind can register where his feet have taken him, he finds himself on Elm Street. His entire being comes to an abrupt halt in front of her house. Jughead is stuck just staring at the large white house with meticulous landscaping and that damn red door straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting. His breathing becomes labored as he tries to keep from fully breaking down on the sidewalk. A bird calls out in the distance and he is snapped out of his downward spiral only to be overwhelmed with the urge to mar that perfect facade. This perfect house on this perfect street scream to the world that the Coopers ARE the American Dream.

But he knows better. The scandals, emotional abuse, and self harm are all hidden behind that red door. The can of black spray paint he keeps for his newly expanded graffiti hobby feels heavier in his bag. He sees that red door and he wants to paint it black.

  
  



	2. A Song You Like with a Number in the Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some fluff! Early Season 1 lunchtime hearteyes coming at ya!

**1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T’s**

It is going on day 4 of what Jughead has been calling “Lunch: Unplugged,” where Archie serenades his friends between large gulps of a thick protein shake. With the abrupt departure of Ms. Grundy Archie is left without a music tutor (or a girlfriend). Between football practice, working for his dad’s construction company, and school work he has found that the only time to practice is during lunch. This has the added benefit of playing in front of people that might help him with his stage fright before his upcoming open mic night audition at the new coffee shop, _ Riverdale Roasters _.

Eating is as close to a religious experience as Jughead gets. Since he started investigating with Betty a few months ago he has been sitting with her, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin at the picnic table under the oak tree that provides just enough shade to keep the sun from melting anything creamy and blocks the wind just enough so there is a comfortable breeze without making empty chip bags take flight. As if that wasn’t enough, Betty even packs extra snacks for him! He gets to eat AND sit next to the girl of his dreams for a whole 47 minutes every weekday. Jughead has never been so happy...that was until 4 days ago when Archie and his stupid gutair stole Betty’s everyone’s attention for the entire lunch period. 

Lunch is right after his shared English class with Betty. He is sitting behind her looking at the clock and seriously considering eating in the Blue and Gold office, but he is not willing to give up one second of his time with Betty. Maybe he can convince her to join him. It could be romantic. Just the two of them and their murder board. _ He loves the look on Betty’s face as she stares at their board, mentally untangling the knot of clues before her. She furrows her brow that scrunches up her nose just a little bit and her eyes are laser focused... _

Jughead is snapped out of his daydream when Betty moves to put her notebook and pen in her pink backpack. She looks at him with those pretty green eyes and he has to fight the urge to crush her into a post-class embrace right in the middle of the emptying classroom. He just loves how she fits in his arms all warm and soft and his. Before he can act on his need to scoop her up into a bear hug, Betty starts walking towards the picnic table expecting Jug to follow.

Jughead has to speed up to catch up to her. He gives her perfectly curled ponytail a gentle tug to get her attention. 

“How about a working lunch at the Blue and Gold?”

“Why, did you get a new lead??” Betty asks excitedly.

Feeling guilty for getting her hopes up Jughead huffs out a dramatic breath and decides he should just tell her the truth.

“No, but Betts, I cannot be held responsible for my actions if I have to listen to one more strum of that acoustic instrument of the devil.”

“Come on, Jug, it’s not that bad. Plus, as his friends, he needs our support. You know the whole Grundy thing has been hard on him.” Her eyes get bigger somehow when she gets sincere. 

“Don’t give me the eyes. You know it’s impossible for me to resist. I’m really regretting watching Shrek 2 with you in first grade. Puss in Boots was a terrible influence!”

Betty giggles softly and continues on the path to the picnic table with a less than thrilled Jughead on her heels. 

Jughead tries to stifle a groan when Archie pulls out his guitar at the lunch table again. Betty must sense his impending eye roll because she bumps his shoulder and gives him a conspiratorial look with a warm smile that is reserved for only him. Jughead immediately melts into his girl and gives into the smirk he can’t keep off his broody face whenever Betty Cooper looks at him. 

Archie hits on the top of his guitar and counts down

_ One, two _

_ One, two, three, four. _

He starts to play the upbeat opening of a Plain White T’s song that Jughead thinks sounds almost hopeful, if a few bars of strumming can elicit such an emotion.

_ Give me more lovin' than I've ever had. _

_ Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad. _

_ Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. _

_ Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. _

_ Barely gettin' mad, _

_ I'm so glad I found you. _

_ I love being around you. _

This is such a nice reprieve from Archie’s original sad boy breakup songs. Veronica, Betty, and Kevin all have their eyes glued to Archie brimming with pride for their friend. This is the best he’s ever sounded and their love for him is pouring out as he plays the soft melody. 

_ You make it easy, _

_ It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four. _

_ There's only one thing, two do, three words four you. _

_ I love you. _

_ There's only one way, two say, those three words _

_ And that's what I'll do. _

_ I love you. _

  


While his friends are all focused on Archie the lyrics wash over Jughead as he stares mesmerized by the way the sunlight hits Betty’s profile. She is so beautiful. How can he look away? Her skin is basically glowing and there are little strands of her golden hair illuminated in the light that Jughead wants to twirl between his long fingers. But Betty is so much more than her physical beauty. She makes Jughead feel w**hole**. In that moment Jughead decides that he has to tell her tonight. He has to tell her those three words. 

_ I love you. _

  



	3. A Song that Reminds You of Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken Fried by Zak Brown Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some proud papa vibes from FP <3
> 
> Warning: Previous readers experienced extreme fried chicken cravings

**Chicken Fried by Zak Brown Band**

Betty and Jughead are back in Riverdale for the summer after their first year at NYU and FP couldn’t be happier. His tiny, two bedroom trailer feels like an empty warehouse when the kids are away. Even though Betty is back at the Cooper house under the watchful eye of Alice, she still spends most of her free time at Sunnyside. 

FP recognizes a genuine goodness that radiates from the young blonde. It’s what differentiates her from her mother. Betty, like Alice, is highly intelligent, fierce when needed, and absolutely beautiful, but where Alice is cold, Betty is warm. 

His boy seems so confident and happy after his short time away at school, which FP credits entirely to Betty. Jug has always been smart enough for college, much smarter than himself, but the parts his family and this town broke needed to be mended for him to really flourish. Somehow Jug was that person for Betty as well. They’re just better together and his heart (and home) are full with them back. 

It all started when Betty made dinner for FP and Jughead on the Friday they returned from college. They had to open all the windows and even the door to keep the trailer from smoking up as Betty lovingly fried piece after piece of chicken. _ It’s no secret his boy can eat! _The whole house smelled delicious and the two Jones men were salivating as Betty worked her magic in their little kitchen.

FP wasn’t surprised when Sweet Pea lightly knocked on the side of the trailer making a lame excuse that he needed to talk about some Serpent business while staring at the growing pile of fried chicken Betty kept adding to by the stove. Betty suggested that he stay for dinner and the rest snowballed quickly. Before they knew it Jug and Sweet Pea had to move their kitchen table outside for all the residents in Sunnyside lured to the Jones residence by the intoxicating aroma of a home cooked meal. 

It’s been a month since the kids got home and Betty has made a full chicken dinner every Friday night for her Serpent family. It’s evolved into an epic weekly potluck with music blaring on the old radio, beat up coolers full of cold beer, and a roaring bonfire. FP knows these long summer nights will be gone too soon.

**  
**As he walks towards Jughead to help him build the bonfire, FP sees Betty setting out the last plate of chicken for the night. The movement pulls Betty’s attention to Jughead, _she always finds him in a crowd, _and FP catches the look of love in her eyes. It’s just a flicker in a glance, but it is so sincere, so _pure_ that it almost makes FP ache. When Betty’s gaze is distracted by Toni asking her to join the dancing, FP can’t resist giving his son a prideful pat on his back. Jughead leans fondly into him and then cuffs his shoulder. FP knows it doesn’t get any better than this and, not for the first time, he thanks his lucky stars for bringing his boy his girl.


	4. A Song that Reminds You of Someone You’d Rather Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die for You by The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Angst
> 
> Trigger Warning: Trigger Warnings

**Die for You by The Weeknd**

The summer before they go off to college, Betty and Jughead pack up FP’s rusted out pickup with camping gear and hit the road for a chance to decompress after receiving their diplomas.    
  


“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t let me give Archie shit for not giving us bear repellant!”

“Jug! Still too soon!”

“It’s been over a year. If Penelope Blossom can make Archie bear attack jokes, I think it’s completely fair for me to!”   
  


“Jug, I don’t think that emotional torture counts as ‘Archie bear attack jokes.’”   
  


Jughead shrugs behind the wheel as a playful smirk graces one side of his face.

A synthesized flute blares through the bluetooth speaker Betty has setup in the cab of FP’s old truck. A soulful beat follows and it’s hard to not bob her head with the almost hypnotic rhythm. Just as she starts to sway her shoulders, Jughead takes a shallow breath next to her.   
  


“Betts, turn it to the next song.”

Betty’s soft laugh fills the cab of the truck as she coyly turns to her boyfriend with an amused grin. “What’s the matter, Juggie? Can’t enjoy The Weeknd on a Thursday?”   
  


It feels like all of the air is sucked out of the truck as his demeanor undergoes a seismic shift. Jug responds through tight lips, “Clever. I’m serious, Betty. Change it. Now. I won’t say it again.” 

Thrown off by the sudden appearance of his “Serpent Prince voice,” Betty sits up straight, turns the speaker off and looks at her boyfriend. His face has hardened, his grip on the worn steering wheel is so tight that she can see the whites of his knuckles, and a dark tension is radiating from his body. 

Betty’s brain scrambles to think of how this song could possibly elicit such a response.  _ It’s not like it’s the ringtone of a serial killer that made him pick people to die and break up with her...wait… _

Her snarky internal monologue sparks an idea. It might not be the Black Hood, but it could be one of Jug’s demons. She pulls out her phone to switch to a calming instrumental station on Spotify and quietly looks up the lyrics to  _ Die for You _ . 

She has to use her Cooper powers of masking all emotions as she reads exactly what Jughead must have been feeling when he broke up with her due to Penny Peabody’s threats.  _ Did they have a dreadlocked stalker that they didn’t notice?  _

That viper made the mistake of underestimating his “soft underbelly” as a weak Northsider. Jug was just a roadblock in her ambitious quest to become the drug kingpin of upstate New York and she found a way to blackmail and extort her way into the Serpent ranks.

_ I'm finding ways to manipulate the feelin' you're goin' through _

_ But baby girl, I'm not blamin' you _

_ Just don't blame me too, yeah _

_ 'Cause I can't take this pain forever _

_ And you won't find no one that's better _

_ 'Cause I'm right for you, babe _

_ I think I'm right for you, babe _   
  


It worked for Penny...until it didn’t. 

_ I don't want this feelin' _

_ I can't afford love _

_ I try to find reason to pull us apart _

_ It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect _

_ And I know that you're worth it _   
  


Did he listen to this song when they were broken up? Is this how he felt before sacrificing himself to the Ghoulies? Betty resists the urge to curl her nails into her palm and keeps reading.

_ I would die for you _

_ I would lie for you _

_ Keep it real with you _

_ I would kill for you, my baby _

The feeling is very mutual. Betty knows she would die for him, and, if necessary, kill for him. She has learned to balance her darkness, but that does not mean it’s not there. Nothing will ever stand in the way of their love again. They’re partners in Serpents and in life. And that’s just how it is.    
  


Betty’s face remains neutral as she puts her phone on the bench seat and reaches into her bag for a pink, monogrammed Moleskine notebook and her favorite fine tip pen that clicks just right. Without looking up from the page as she jots down a note, she matter-of-factly says, “I guess I’m adding this song to our growing list of triggers. It’s a good thing we have each other because I have no idea how we would explain ourselves to anyone else.”

Jughead lets out a breathy chuckle and his body starts to slowly unwind. His grip loosens, his shoulders relax, his breathing steadies. 

“I guess we’re stuck with each other.” 

  
  


“Yeah, like Archie and his bear claw scars.” Betty quipps to Jughead’s delight. 

  
  



	5. A Song that Needs to be Played Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland the Brave by any Pipe and Drum Band ever to march this Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Riverdale crew goes to a Highland Festival. Get ready for some lusty looks and meat pies!

**Scotland the Brave by any Pipe and Drum Band ever to march this Earth**

Jughead is balancing a tower of eight savory pies in his arms. The steak and ale pie precariously perched on top of his pile actually teeters as he maneuvers his delicious haul towards the picnic table Betty is saving by what looks like an empty field while their friends queue up at the Greendale Highland Games various food stands. 

He catches Betty’s eyes wide with amusement at the sight of him with what he considers a perfectly standard serving size of pie for a growing boy._ It would be rude to not order two of each flavor, Betts. _

He can’t help but lock in on that gorgeous green for a second and toss out a flirtatious wink. A pretty blush blooms on her cheeks and out of nowhere this innocent looking lassie gives him the filthiest wanting gaze he has ever encountered while biting down on her pouty lower lip. Without breaking their heated stare, she trails her hands up her milky thighs under the picnic table to play with the hem of her short, blue and white plaid kilt-style skirt.   


Jughead damn near drops $43.00 worth of concessions on the dusty trail so he can sprint to his blonde goddess of a girlfriend and suck that lip right out of her teeth. _ That picnic table looks like just the right height to bend her over and... _ His pants start to get uncomfortably tight and he has to will his brain to stop that fevered train of thought. _ Later, _ he promises himself _ . _ He swallows hard, takes a steadying breath, and continues his short walk to his kilted vixen. 

With only a few steps to go, the steak and ale pie starts to noticeably buzz. As Jughead pauses to settle the precious treat he is confronted with an extremely loud drum beat.

_ RuuuuuHtatata TUH RuHtatatata TUH _

The ground starts to quake, physically quake. Before he can set down his prized pies and make a _ Jurassic Park _ joke, his entire body is shook with a wall of noise and the steak and ale pie makes its inevitable fall. 

Betty leans back, throws her right arm out, and manages to catch the tumbling pie one-handed before it hits the ground like some sexy, food-saving ninja. Jughead would be turned right back on if he wasn’t so disoriented from the whining assault of what he estimates to be a million sets of bagpipes. 

  
The once open field by their table is now filled with what looks like a sea of plaid as the massed pipe and drum bands march in the festival’s opening ceremony. He sets his lunch down and stands behind a now enraptured Betty. He snakes his arms around the shoulders and neck of his still seated girlfriend and rests his chin on top of her head as a hundred dancers in a rainbow of wools and velvets line up for the massed Fling. 

As the oppressive sound vibrates through his rib cage he can’t help but wish he was having an actual fling with the enchanting woman in his arms instead of watching a Highland Fling.


	6. A Song that Makes You Want to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YMCA by The Village People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie gets the guys together for a surprise performance at Veronica's bachelorette party.
> 
> Tags: Short shorts, dressing room full of dudes, Reggie is a pig, Archie is an idiot

**YMCA by The Village People**

“I’m just saying, Jonesy, you should tell Mini Coop that she has the right to remain sexy and then cuff her with those fuzzy things hanging from your belt.”

“Reggie, I’m just saying, shut the fuck u-”

“ _ Ahhhhhhh! _ It BURNS!” Archie lets out a pained yelp in the crowded dressing room of La Bonne Nuit. “Guys! Seriously! What do I do?”    
  


Archie’s panicked cries draw the attention of his friends that currently resemble caricatures of manly stereotypes. 

“What burns? What got on you?” Sweet Pea barks looking like a vintage leather daddy in his full biker costume, which is just his normal clothes and an old-school motorcycle hat he borrowed from Cheryl, of all people. 

Archie is shirtless and jumping in the middle of the room like a ginger pogo stick as he sucks in his breath. Still hopping, he points in front of him and huffs out a quick exclamation, “Lube!”   
  


Kevin smooths the crisp, white sailor uniform he repurposed from his old role in the Riverdale High’s production of  _ South Pacific _ and gleefully responds into the mirror wide-eyed, “Wait, so Magic Mike over here used actual lube to get all shiny before our performance? This is too perfect!”    
  


Archie screws his eyes shut as his head falls back. Jughead isn’t sure if the look is from pain or embarrassment at this point. 

“Let me see that,” Jughead dryly says in his best impression of an “Officer Jones” voice as he snatches the bottle of lube nestled in a yellow construction hat on the vanity. He can’t help but shakes his head and pop a smirk.  _ Only Archie. _

“Arch, this is KY with  **warming sensation** ,” Jughead chuckles as he reads the little bottle, eyes bright with amusement hidden behind his sheriff-issued mirrored aviator sunglasses.

Reggie moseys over to Jughead and takes the bottle from his hands. He gives Jug a quick wink as he touches the tip of his chocolatey brown cowboy hat in thanks.   
  


“Where did you even get this stuff, bro?” Reggie questions as his free hand plays with his oversized belt buckle.    
  


Jughead deadpans before Archie can answer, “I don’t want to know,” and makes a show of wiping his hands on his too-short shorts (yes, shorts). 

Suddenly Archie’s demeanor shifts and his face looks like an actual lightbulb switched on above his head. The half-naked construction worker desperately lunges for the tight, white undershirt that he haphazardly tossed by his hard hat before lubing himself up. 

He manages to grab the shirt from the vanity, but in the hurried process of bringing it to his glistening abs the shirt gets caught around the hammer handle in his tool belt. Much to the delight of his so-called friends, Archie continues to fight to untangle the shirt from his well-worn tool belt while grunting like a puppy playing tug-of-war with his favorite rope toy. 

After watching him struggle for a minute, Fangs, outfitted in a full Uktena headdress and fringe pants, shows mercy and aggressively lobs a towel across the room that hits the back of Archie’s head with a thwack. 

As the groom-to-be frantically spins around to pick up the towel in a doomed quest for relief, Jughead belly laughs and thinks to himself that this moment almost makes up for him having to lip sync to  _ YMCA _ in a degrading “sexy cop” costume for Veronica’s surprise bachelorette party. Almost.

  
  



	7. A Song to Drive To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Corvette by Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughead meet cute AU where Betty is from out of town and her cousin, Cheryl Blossom, dresses her up for a night at the Wyrm. Mild smut towards the end. 
> 
> Tags: Mature Rating, NSFW, Cheryl loves chaos

**Little Red Corvette by Prince**

“So, cousin dear, what do you think?”

Betty barely recognizes her reflection in the ornate, full length mirror in Cheryl’s suite at Thistle House. 

She is in a tight, red dress that seems like more cleavage than dress.    
  


Her honey blonde hair is out of its signature ponytail and blown out to give it sexy, bouncy volume as it frames her face and hits the tops of her shoulders.    
  


Her standard mascara and pink lip gloss have been replaced with perfectly winged black eyeliner, lash extensions, and bright, red lipstick that somehow matches the bottoms of the black, pointed toe Louboutin heels that make her toned legs look a mile long. 

Even her manicure is a shiny, bright red that makes her hands look sinful. 

“Wow, Cher, it’s so... _ red _ ,” she responds nervously.    
  


Cheryl hums in satisfaction as she carefully apprasies her cousin’s look.   
  


“Don’t get me wrong, this is definitely the hottest I’ve ever looked, but the dress is so tight that I can’t wear anything under it and I just feel very...exposed. Seriously, I’m on the verge of being obscene.” 

“Obscene is what you want, Elizabeth. We’re going to a biker bar not some sad, hipster coffee shop with Instagramable latte art and mismatched furniture. That being said, I anticipated your prudish propensity.”

With that, Cheryl tosses her cousin a cropped, black, leather motorcycle jacket to complete her look. Betty gratefully accepts the jacket and they make their way to the Whyte Wyrm.   
  


Cheryl’s girlfriend, Toni, is at the bar chatting with the sexiest man Betty has ever seen. She surprises herself as she openly oggles the tall man in faded, black jeans, heavy boots, a white tank top, leather jacket with a large green snake, and a grey knit beanie that resembles a crown. Unbeknownst to Betty, Cheryl notices her checking out the leader of the Southside Serpents. 

Toni spots them quickly and makes them down a shot. After the second shot, Cheryl pushes her girls onto the dance floor. The alcohol burns but it makes Betty feel loose enough to enjoy being sandwiched between the overly affectionate couple.   
  


Jughead moves from his barstool to lean on the jukebox and watch the blonde vixen seductively grind between her gorgeous friends. 

Cheryl and Toni notice Jughead’s hungry stare and share a conspiratorial look. 

“Betty, dearest, what have you got to lose?” Cheryl purrs into her ear and then shoves her into the hard chest of the Serpent Prince himself.   
  


Jughead grabs her hips to keep her from falling down and Betty wraps her arms around his neck. His almost bruising grip feels  _ so good _ . Instead of moving out of the embrace, she pushes her body flush against his entire front, looks up into his stormy blue eyes, and bats her long lashes. Betty bites down on her lower lip and she swears she sees his pupils dilate lustfully. She’s never been so bold. Ever.    
  


Before she can convince herself that it’s all too fast, Betty trails her index finger along Jughead’s neck seductively and raises up on her tiptoes to close the last remaining gap between them. His mouth is somehow soft and hard at the same time and she wants more.    
  


Before she can deepen the kiss right there on the dance floor, Jughead intertwines their fingers and practically yanks her towards a dark hallway behind the bar.    
  


They make it a few steps into the hall before Betty stops in her tracks and takes back her hand. Jughead fixes her with a concerned expression.    
  


“Hey, I’m not expecting anything here. I wanted a little more privacy to maybe tal…”

His cilverious speech is cut short as Betty pushes his shoulders forcefully into the wall and plants a heated kiss on his moving mouth. Jughead responds instantly by grinding his hips into her. She can feel how hard he is and she doesn’t resist her urge to roughly palm him through his black jeans.

Betty runs the nails of her other hand through his luscious, black waves and gives a little tug. His beanie falls down and it’s like a trance is suddenly broken.

“Honey, you’ve got to slow down.” Jughead manages to say once he wills his tongue back into his own mouth.    
  


Betty pulls back her head and gives Jughead a confused look as her chest is still heaving with want. If she wasn’t already flushed from their intense make-out session, she would be blushing from embarrassment.    
  


Before she can take her hand off of the front of his jeans, Jughead grabs her wrist forcefully and moves wet kisses up her neck so that his hot mouth is at her ear. His gravelly voice makes a shiver of want run up her spine.   
  


“Baby, I stopped to tell you we just have to make it to my apartment at the end of the hall. I already know I need this night to last.”

  
  



	8. A Song that Makes You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little scene from my John Tucker Must Die AU that may never see the light of day. 
> 
> Tags: Jughead has a crush, Jughead watches Betty through her window, he's trying to not be a creep

**I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness**

Jughead is desperately trying to hold it together in front of his new next-door-neighbor that is apparently also Pop’s new waitress. Her name tag reads “Betty” and her smile is warmer than the steaming black coffee she continues to pour into his mug as he stares at his laptop. Usually Jughead can sit in his booth at Pop’s with his headphones on and completely lose himself in his words. 

How is he supposed to write the next Great American Novel™ while Betty flits about the diner in that little, yellow, uniform with her golden ponytail swinging? He reasons that he just has to start typing anything or else he  _ knows _ that he will never get over his writer’s block. Apparently inspiration has emerald green eyes and  _ very _ kissable lips. 

_ To set the scene, Fred let Archie move into the garage once my stay at the Andrews house became more permanent. Archie loves it because he has a separate door making it easier for him to entertain. Most nights I’m just thankful for the soundproofing; I don’t have to hear Archie bang his drums, punching bags, or Veronica. But now, I don’t know if I should be praising or cursing my current living situation because when I sit at the desk in front of the window in Archie’s old room to write, I get an unobstructed view into Betty’s new room.  _

_ It happened by accident the first time. I opened the window with the hope that a literal breath of fresh air would somehow be all I needed to get over my latest case of writer’s block. As I fiddled around with the same paragraph I had been looking at for hours I heard what sounded like  _ I Believe In A Thing Called Love _ by  _ The Darkness _ coming from the newly occupied house next door.  _ Who in Riverdale would be blasting that song?   
  


_ I looked up from my much too blank laptop screen to see what can only be described as the  _ ** _perfect_ ** _ girl dancing around a very pink room in a faded, light blue tee shirt and matching, soft-looking pajama shorts as she unpacked worn-out boxes.  _

_ She looked so  _ ** _free_ ** _ as she threw her head back with her eyes closed and tried to reach the high notes. I couldn’t help but chuckle (because I’m not secure enough to admit that I giggled) when her voice cracked. Her body wiggled to the beat as she arranged an impressive collection of books onto a bookshelf and I was enchanted.  _   
  


_ Enchanted and distracted. _   
  


_ I am a people watcher by nature. The inspiration for my writing comes from observing the world around me as opposed to being an active participant in the epic highs and lows of the high school social scene. So in the least creepy way possible, I have found my eyes wandering to Betty’s window every night since she moved in 3 days ago.  _

_ I recognize that there is a line between “people watching” and straight up stalking. So in an effort to avoid the temptation of staring through our windows tonight, I came here to Pop’s to clear my head and hopefully get back to writing. Unfortunately  _ (or extremely fortunately depending on how I play this) _ , my unrequited love just happens to be my waitress.  _

_ I have three options here.  _

  * __Ignore her outside of the necessary waitress-guest transactions. Order food, bring food, eat food, clear food, pay for food, over tip, leave. This option wraps around me like a warm blanket of introvertedness. I can love her from a distance until my last breath, and even then there’s probably some special pining section of the afterlife I can get in on.__
  * _Propose marriage. I’m confident I can make her happy as long as we both shall live. _
  * _Introduce myself and start a conversation as a normal human would do. This is obviously the least likely to happen. This requires some kind of innate ability to relate to those around me that I do. not. have. I’m a weirdo. I’m wei_

Jughead’s typing is interrupted by a soft voice on the side of his booth.

“Sir, would you like a warm up?” Betty asks as she holds up a fresh pot of black coffee and quirks an eyebrow in question. 

“Yeah, that would be great, uh,” he says, “Betty,” pretending to read her name tag for the first time. 

Jughead tries to keep the nerves out of his voice as he looks up into her gorgeous green eyes and says, “I’m Jughead, by the way. Are, um… are you new in town?”   
  



	9. A Song about Drugs or Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots by LMFAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of alcohol and smoking, swears, Reggie is a pig, Jughead falls for bartender Betty

**Shots by LMFAO**

Jughead feels a wave of anxiety as he hears the distinctive voice of Lil’Jon letting the club of writhing bodies know that they must ready themselves to get fucked up. He needs to escape fast before Reggie, the very literal creature that he is, tries to force shots down his throat.    
  


The red glow of the fire exit to the left of the bar is like a lighthouse guiding him to safety in the dark. Jughead makes it to the fire exit and gives the door a violent shove not caring if he triggers any alarms.

He stumbles as the door jerks open and almost falls head over heels when he trips on a ratty, burnt orange milk crate turned upside down. It bows down in the middle by it being used as staff seating instead of milk storage and transportation.    
  


As he rights himself, Jughead looks up and the relief he initially felt from the fresh air is replaced with what feels like actual butterflies flitting throughout his body as he sees the beautiful bartender dressed in a low cut, black, skater mini dress and white Converse high tops leaning casually on the brick exterior wall of the club. He remembers Reggie asking for her name earlier that night. He also remembers that she responded, “Betty,” with a warm smile.

Not knowing how to strike up conversation, Jughead readjusts beanie that almost resembles a crown and reaches into the pocket of his worn, leather jacket for the crumpled pack of American Spirits and the black Zippo JB got him for Christmas.    
  


“Mind if I smoke?” Jughead inquires as he holds up a cigarette to his full lips.

The prettiest voice Jughead thinks he has ever heard responds, “I don’t mind, but you should think about finding a new vice.”

“Any suggestions?” Jughead asks with a flirty glint in his eyes. 

Betty blushes, but does not let the overt flirtation halt the conversation.

“Well, as the bartender, I can mix you up some ideas. What’s your poison?”

_ Interesting word choice. Poison. If only she knew.  _

“Ah, see I actually don’t drink,” he says with a smirk as he exhales a puff of smoke, “so that should cancel out the smoking.”   
  


“Seriously?” Betty asks as she scrunches up her nose in mild confusion.   
  


“You going to tell me to get the fuck out the club?”    
  


Betty blushes and giggles as she recognizes the lyric from the popular song she probably hears at least twice every shift.   
  


“What, you’re not here to party rock?” she cutely quips back. “But no, I was just going to tell you that I don’t really either… drink that is,” she says, “It makes me flushed and buzzy after only one or two. I prefer to stay in control, so I just avoid it all together.”   
  


Jughead feels like there’s a story behind her response, but he doesn’t press it.    
  


“It’s definitely safer that way. I can only imagine the type of creeps that hang around,” he says with levity while he points to himself in what he hopes is an endearing gesture. 

Betty simply shrugs her shoulders and moves on with their conversation.   
  


“I’m glad I got to meet you. It’s been refreshing,” she says. “It feels like everyone comes here to get wasted. The tips are great, but it’s a little sad to watch.”   
  


Jughead takes a long inhale of his cigarette and then responds, “Yeah, watching people find comfort at the bottom of a bottle is a little too close to home. And a lot too sad.”   
  


Jughead winces. He can’t believe he just said that to a complete stranger! He doesn’t even talk about his father’s alcohol addiction to anyone. Not his sister, not his few friends, not a professional counselor. Nobody. Why did he feel so comfortable around    
  


To Jughead’s extreme surprise, Betty simply blinks her eyes in understanding, but does not give him any indication that she pities him. No uncomfortable apology or squeeze to the arm. Just a knowing nod. 

Jughead is broken from the sonnet of appreciation he is comprising in his head by a shy and sincere voice. “Why did you come here tonight?” she asks.

  
“Birthday bar crawl for my best friend, well my only friend,” he sighs, “Unfortunately for me, I’m not Archie’s only friend, so I am dragged along to dudebro outings with his former football teammates at least twice a year.”

Betty looks up at him with her big, doe-eyes.    
  


“ At least this is the final destination,” Jughead continues, “I believe Reggie’s exact words were ‘we hit up the cheap bars first to get fucked up and then we go to the club to find someone to fuck.’ I hate that guy.”   
  


“He sounds like the woooorst,” Betty sing-songs with her hand up to her mouth.

Jughead appreciates her attempt to lighten the mood with a silly Jean- Ralphio impression and he chuckles with an exhale of smoke.    
  


“Yes, he is the absolute worst. I’m not looking forward to going back in there. I’ve managed to get through the night with just a beer at each place, but they’re ready to go hard now that they’re feeling loose.”   
  


Betty noticeably brightens. “Well I might be able to help with that. I could mix you up non-alcoholic drinks that just look like booze. I can do orange juice, grenadine, and sprite to look like a tequila sunrise, there’s the classic Shirley Temple that looks like a vodka cranberry, I can water down a coke to look like a Long Island, or the easiest is sprite with a lime for a mock gin and tonic.”

“Betty, that would be fantastic!” Jughead exclaims, “Where did you learn all of this?”    
  


“I used to bartend at a wedding venue and sometimes I would get pulled aside by a bride to tell me that she was pregnant, but wanted to keep it a secret, so I started playing around with mocktails.”

"That can’t be real. You’re making this up."

It happened more frequently than you would think. For shots, Just get yourself a bottled beer, dump out half, and spit the shot back into the bottle a la Coyote Ugly. 

“I’m enjoying the mental image of an obviously pregnant bride in the full dress and veil knocking back shots and then spitting into a beer bottle,” Jughead responds with a smile that crinkles up the edges of his eyes. 

“Oh no, that little trick is from one of my favorite guilty pleasure movies,  _ Coyote Ugly _ .” 

“So what’s in it for you? Why would you help me?” Jughead asks with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.    
  


Betty gives him a conspiratorial look.   
  


“Well, I would ring your drinks up at full price on Reggie’s tab. While I don’t make a habit of abusing my bartender powers, it sounds like this guy deserves it.”   
  


“So it’s all about the tips for you, huh, Betts?” Jughead teases with a wolfish grin. 

“That’s practically the job description of every bartending position ever in the history of the universe,” she deadpans.   
  


Jughead barks out a laugh that he cuts short when he sees Betty’s shy gaze paired with a growing blush.   
  


Betty takes a deep breath and squares up her shoulders like she just made up her mind about something.

She bats her eyes down before hitting Jughead with the full force of her sparkling green eyes and says, “Plus, I could use a ride home after my shift if you’re available.”


	10. A Song that Makes You Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don’t Wanna Love Somebody Else by Great Big World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst with a happy ending, Archie is a good friend

**I Don’t Wanna Love Somebody Else by Great Big World**

Archie looks dashing in his classic tux with black bow tie, but it’s very formal for a visit to Sunnyside Trailer Park. With a deep sigh he takes the three stairs up to the Jones’ residence in one big step and lightly knocks on the door. 

  
His nerves are on edge as he hears his best friend move clumsily inside the trailer to greet the unexpected guest. Archie doesn’t know what to expect. He’s hopeful that Jughead will be his standard amount of broody because that would mean that this visit is pointless. That Jughead has finally moved on and he won’t die of loneliness. 

  
The door opens to reveal a broken man. He’s in his navy flannel pajama pants and an old grey “S” tee shirt and his uncovered black waves are fluffled wildly from his nervous habit of running his fingers through his hair. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, or years really, with dark circles under his red rimmed eyes. 

  
  
Archie gives him a warm, sympathetic look and inquires carefully, “How are you doing, Jug?” already knowing the answer.

  
Jughead scoffs and responds sarcastically, “Well, today Betty is getting married and I’m not the groom. How do you think I’m doing, Arch?” 

“I know dude, that’s why I came here to check up on you,” Archie says as he squeezes the Jughead’s shoulder. He takes his hand away and asks the question that has been left unspoken since the breakup 5 years ago. 

  
“Jug, this seems like an opportunity for some closure. Don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

  
“I don’t want to love somebody else!” Jughead shouts in pain. He takes an audible breath and looks down at his bare feet.

  
“Archie, I don’t think I can ever love somebody else. Don’t you understand? We would have been the greatest story I’d ever tell.” he whispers despondently.    
  


The stars must have aligned because before Archie can bumble through an attempt to comfort his spiraling friend, the men are distracted by a flash of blonde and white running up the dirt path.    
  


“Juggie! Are you there?” Betty yells as she swivels her head frantically searching for Jughead. She’s in a beautiful, white ballgown with a shoulder length veil and short white gloves, but she’s switched out her kitten heels for her Keds. 

“Betts!” Jughead breathes out with a crack in his voice. He quickly composes himself as she approaches him and he somehow calmly asks, “What are you doing here?”   
  


“I couldn’t do it, Juggie, not anymore! Not for the rest of my life,” she sobs. Betty feels the hot tears trailing down her cheeks as she looks into his stormy blue eyes. She sees the tumultuous mix of emotions she is feeling mirrored in those eyes and quietly confesses her deepest secret so only he can hear.    
  


“I don’t want to love somebody else.”


	11. A Song You Never Get Tired Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Me by Ed Sheeran feat. Chance the Rapper & PnB Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual harassment (unwanted butt grab and wrist grab), mild actual violence, threat of more serious violence, and a pit of protective Serpents

** Cross Me by Ed Sheeran feat. Chance the Rapper & PnB Rock**

Around 6 o’clock on Saturday night Betty practically skips into the Whyte Wyrm with a tupperware container of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. She dances around the cocktail table in her path while humming happily to the song playing on the jukebox. Jughead loves watching her glide around the grungy dive bar. She makes their clubhouse feel like home and inspires fierce loyalty from her Serpent family.

  
His signature smirk is well on it’s way to becoming a beaming, warm smile as he thinks that the way her pale yellow sundress and bouncy, blonde ponytail twirl around her body makes her look like a ray of sunshine as she makes her way into the kitchen. 

  
Before his hard exterior is completely melted by the thought, his attention is drawn to the front door as it roughly opens with a slam. A pair of low ranking Ghoulies stroll in and plop down in the back booth. A subtle tension pulses throughout the bar as each of the 18 Serpents in the bar ready themselves for action and look to Jughead for his signal. 

  
Just then Betty walks out from the kitchen tying a short, black apron around her waist. She instantly recognizes the change in atmosphere and spots the young Ghoulies. She makes eye contact with Jughead to gauge his reaction and sees that he’s monitoring the situation closely, but waiting to react. 

  
She gives Jughead a reassuring nod and approaches the back booth masking her role of confident Serpent Queen with the facade of cheerful server. It will give her the opportunity to find out if the bedazzled gang members are looking for trouble or just a drink at the only bar within 20 miles. 

As she walks through the maze of tables, she takes note of her surroundings, gives Sweet Pea a look that acts as an unspoken instruction to watch her back, and feels the comforting weight of her switchblade in her garter.

“Good evening, gentlemen. What can I get for you tonight?” 

“Well, sweetheart, where do I find you on the menu?” the Ghoulie on her left joked to the delight of his friend.

  
Betty could feel Jughead’s glare intensify as the Ghoulie on her right winked inappropriately causing the two men to burst into laughter. 

Before Betty could continue her questioning, the Ghoulie on her left reaches out to her butt and gives the round cheek a harsh grab. She whips her left hand up to slap him, but he catches her by the wrist and yanks down hard. 

Betty was anticipating the move and responds immediately by expertly busting his face with her right elbow. She smiles as she hears the satisfying crunch of bone. The other Ghoulie reaches for her dress but is knocked completely unconscious by the punishing fist of Sweet Pea before he can lay one disgusting finger on her. 

“Pea, take this scum to back room. Don’t kill them yet,” Jughead barked from behind the bar. 

“No promises, boss,” Sweet Pea responded darkly. Jughead knows he’s serious. Sweet Pea loves Betty like a sister and it would be his absolute pleasure to break in his new brass knuckles in defense of his Queen. 

  
“Betty gets to decide what to do with them.” Jughead states. There was no room for argument.

Sweet Pea nods in understanding, scoops up both Ghoulies by himself, and makes his way to the back room with ease. Once there, he ties each man to a sturdy chair, places duct tape to their mouths, and waits as promised. 

Betty and Jughead calmly open the door about five minutes later with a hammer and a bucket of ice water. Sweet Pea smirks at the sight and takes the bucket from Jughead.   
  


Without need for instruction, Sweet Pea violently tosses the water at the beaten men and they wake with a start. They struggle against the ropes Sweet Pea may have tied just a little extra tight.

  
Jughead looks at the bound Ghoulies with disgust and crosses his arms intimidatingly. Without breaking eye contact he asks, “What do you think, Betts? Dead men can’t molest anyone.” 

  
“That logic does check out, boss.” Sweet Pea chimes in as he leans on the wall with a murderous glint in his eye.

  
Betty pretends to think for a moment and then clasps her hands together in what would be an adorable gesture in any other circumstance. “This is what I like to call, ‘a teachable moment,’’ she says, “They can’t grab anyone with broken hands.”

  
Sweet Pea scoffs and says, “Even better if they have no hands. I think I have an axe in the shed out back.”

  
  
“Betts, your call.” Jughead states still staring daggers at the bloody men.

  
  
With a shake of her ponytail Betty turns to Jughead and responds, “Let’s start with the hammer for now.” She moves her attention to the men that are now shaking with fear and gives them a steely look. She says seriously, “Boys, you are going to send a message to the rest of the Ghoulie assholes that it is never ok to mistreat women. If I find out that ANY of your bedazzled friends even glance at a woman in a disrespectful manner, then you two will pay for their sins.”

  
  
Jughead bends down with his arms still folded and narrows his eyes at them in a terrifying display of dominance.    
  


“Be warned that she will find out. If you cross her, then you cross me and every Serpent.”   
  



	12. A Song from Your Preteen Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U Remind Me by Usher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has a type: blonde

**U Remind Me by Usher**

“Arch, I am officially never dating again!”

“What happened, man? I thought things were going well with Kathy.”

“Katie.”

“Sorry, Katie.”

“No, Arch, I’M sorry! I’m sorry I have wasted so much time trying to find  **the one** !” Jughead laments. “I need to just focus on writing my novel and go back to my preteen hermit ways. I absolutely cannot trust my taste in women moving forward.”

“You’re sounding a bit dramatic, Jug” Archie chuckles, “I bet you marry the next blonde you meet.”

“No way! Dude, you don’t know what she put me through!” 

  
Jughead remembers that they are at work and shuts his mouth just as the new reporter walks by the two men huddled in Archie’s cubicle to get to the empty cubicle next door. The most gorgeous blonde Jughead has ever seen gently places a banker’s box filled with personalized stationary and a pack of her favorite red pens onto the empty desk and backtracks to Archie’s cubicle to introduce herself.

“Good morning! I’m Betty Cooper,” she says warmly with a hand outstretched to Archie. “Looks like we’ll be neighbors. I tend to stress bake when I start a new job, so let me know if either of you have a favorite treat. Once I get my routine down I will go back to reading and watching old movies,” she blurts out.

Archie shakes her hand, introduces himself, and welcomes her to the team.  _ You know, like a normal human. _ Betty then turns her beautiful, green eyes to Jughead and bites her lip nervously as she waits for him to introduce himself.

Jughead’s mouth runs dry at the sight. She’s a living embodiment of his dream girl and he JUST swore off women. It feels like he can’t breathe and his palms start to sweat.  _ It’s so unfair!  _   
  



	13. A Song You Like from the 70s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just My Imagination by The Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff...until it's not

**Just My Imagination by The Temptations**

_ It’s a lazy Sunday morning and the sunlight pours into the main floor of the Jones residence. It’s a cozy bungalow surrounded by a few acres of idyllic countryside. The refrigerator is covered with the proud scribbles of a toddler and the entire back wall of the living room is filled with well loved books. A vintage black typewriter sits on a simple wooden desk placed in the back corner of the first floor’s open design. _

_ A very pregnant Betty Jones is cooking breakfast with their two-year old daughter. The blonde angels are still in their pajamas as they dance around to some dreamy, old Motown song and gather the ingredients for a giant breakfast. Betty lets her mini stir blueberries into the pancake batter as she starts frying the first round of bacon.  _

_ Jughead sits at his desk to work on his next novel when the glint of Betty’s elegant gold wedding band catches his eye. He instinctively runs his thumb over his matching ring. It’s warm and precious, just like his wife.  _

_ Jughead takes in the happy scene in their kitchen and decides that his time would be better spent with his growing family right now. He pads over to the island where his daughter is sitting on the counter still stirring the batter in their big glass bowl and gives her side a little tickle. Her tinkling laughter fills the room and grabs the attention of his breathtaking wife.  _

_ “I think this little Jones will have his daddy’s appetite” Betty teases as she pops a blueberry in her perfectly pink mouth. Her eyes crinkle in amusement and Jughead can’t resist leaning in to kiss her forehead. She hums in appreciation and opens her arms for him.  _

_ Her embrace is heavenly. So soft and comforting. Jughead melts into her and inhales the intoxicating combination of bacon, her shampoo, and that scent that is just  _ her _ .  _

_ Suddenly he feels his daughter’s little hands wet with batter wrap around what she can reach of his torso to join in on the hug and his whole world clicks into place. Jughead knows that he is the luckiest man in the world. He is loved and wanted  _ ** _and home_ ** _ . _   
  


The squeak of the ancient door at the Whyte Wyrm shakes Jughead away from his domestic daydream. It was just his imagination running away with him again.

It felt so real. But it was just his imagination. 


	14. A Song You’d Love to be Played at Your Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk- this isn't a song that I would want played at MY wedding, but it works with Betty and Jughead.
> 
> Rating: Teen  
Tags: teen makeout sesh and adult wedding feels

**Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul**

The windows of FP’s old pickup truck are covered in a thick fog and the cab occasionally shifts from the movement inside. The radio is playing an oldies station softly as teenage sweethearts, Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper explore each other. 

The air is thick with desire as Betty pulls back to catch her breath. Her cheeks are beautifully flushed and lips puffy from heated kisses. Jughead’s beanie is crumpled on the bench seat and his hair is wild from Betty’s new fascination with running her nails through the black waves. He rolls the driver’s side window down and cranks the worn-out knob on the radio.

  
“Meeeee and Mrs! Mrs JONESSS” Jughead belts with a goofy grin.

  
It warms Betty’s heart to see Jughead so free and silly as he serenades her. 

  
“Juggie, you know this song is about a couple cheating on their partners?” she teases.

“No, that’s not what I hear, Betts,” he says as he holds the side of her face and rubs his thumb over her cheek lovingly. “No, this is the song I’m going to dance with you to at our wedding.”

Betty looks into his eyes ready to be met with his standard mischievous smirk, but all she sees looking back at her is sincerity. In that moment Betty knows that Jughead loves her and fully intends to be with her for the rest of his life, if she’ll have him. 

*********************

**8 Years Later**

*********************

_ Do you Elizabeth, take Forsythe to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part? _

I do.

_ By the power vested in my by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  _

Jughead barely lets the officiant finish his sentence before he has both hands on the sides of Betty’s gorgeous face. He brings her in for a perfect kiss filled with love and hope for their future. It reminds Betty of that night in FP’s rusty Chevy all those years ago and she can’t help but grin widely as he continues to pepper her lips with little kisses. 

_ It is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Jones! _

Jughead pulls Betty’s waist so she is as close as possible as they are presented to their families and friends as man and wife. He gives her cheek another kiss and smiles into her face as he makes his way to her ear. He gives her lobe a tiny nibble and sings softly for only her to hear, “Meeeee and Mrs! Mrs Joneeeeesss.” 

  
  



	15. A Song You Like that’s a Cover by Another Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I Fell in Love by Evan Rachel Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss!!!
> 
> This cover is from the Across the Universe soundtrack. I would HIGHLY suggest listening to this cover immediately!

**If I Fell in Love by Evan Rachel Wood**

“Betts, I’m scared,” Jughead confesses as he pulls back from their first kiss. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about during our moment?” Betty giggles as she nudges his nose with her own playfully. “I’m just kidding, Juggie,” she says regaining seriousness. “Talk to me. What’s there to be afraid of?”

“If we do this,” he breathes out, “us” he says as he points between their bodies still so close from their initial embrace. “I have to know from the start that you will love me more than him,” he says as he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back to rest heavily on his back. 

Jughead brings his head up slowly, opens his eyes, and admits, “I couldn’t stand the pain if this… if I’m…” he stutters as he turns his head to the side in embarrassment so he doesn’t have to make anymore eye contact. 

“You know he won’t understand, Betts,” he whispers. “Archie will be upset even if he says he only wants you as a friend,” Jughead finishes brokenly.

Betty can see how terrified and vulnerable he feels and she desperately wants to reassure him. She closes the small gap between them so their bodies are flush and she has to tilt her chin up to see his stormy blue eyes glassy with emotion.

“Jug, stop, ” she says as she places her hands on his face gently. “Jug, look at me.” Jughead has to will his eyes to meet hers. 

“Juggie, I need you to know that I do not want Archie. Not now and not ever again” she says holding his gaze. “It was a silly crush and I know that now because you have shown me how it feels to be truly in love.”

“If we do this,” she breathes out, “us,” she says with a little smile forming at the corner of her kissable lips. “I promise to be true and I will love you more.”    
  



	16. A Song that’s a Classic Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout by The Isley Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!
> 
> Obvious tags: teenage drinking, mention of spanking with a pledge paddle, and sheets as clothes

**Shout by The Isley Brothers**

“I don’t understand why we’re wrapped in sheets,” Jughead huffs as he leans against a wall in a quiet(ish) hallway. “I bet none of these preps have even seen  _ Animal House _ .”

  
“Try not to smash Archie’s guitar,” Betty quips cheekily as Jughead sips the lukewarm beer from his red solo cup.

  
“No promises, Betts,” he smirks. “Also, how did Cheryl make a sheet so skimpy? You think it’s just a pillowcase?”

  
“That checks out,” she giggles, “Looks like Toni got the other pillowcase in the set.”

  
Jughead lets out a chuckle and pulls his girlfriend into him with his free hand solidly on the small of her back so her body smashes him further into the wall. Her cheeks are a little flushed from the combination of beer and being so close to Jughead.

She leans in so Jughead can feel her hot breath on his ear and a shiver runs down his spine. “Maybe if we’re both lucky you’ll have me bent over saying, ‘thank you sir, may I have another’ later,” Betty purrs. 

  
That makes Jughead actually choke on the beer he was sipping. Before he can flirt back with the pledge paddle joke on the tip of his tounge, the jingling of a tamborine pulls Betty’s attention. 

_ WeellllllllllLLLL _

Betty grabs Jughead by the wrist and pulls him excitedly to the dance floor filled with sheet-clad teenagers.  _ Where did Cheryl find a band that looks just like Otis Day & The Knights?  _ Jughead wonders to himself. 

Betty wiggles them to the middle of the floor by Archie and Veronica just before the front man lets out that iconic first line, “You know you make me wanna.”

Reggie is sitting by the stage with sunglasses on and singing along using his beer bottle as a microphone. Archie, Veronica, and Betty throw their hands up and gleefully sing, “Shout” as the band continues to pick up the pace. 

_ A little bit softer now _   
  


_ A little bit softer now _

Before he knows it, Jughead and the entire Riverdale High class of 2020 are laying on the floor responding “Shout” in the faintest whisper and he has to admit to himself that he is having the time of his life.    
  


_ A little bit louder now _

_ A little bit louder now _   
  


They keep getting louder and taller until they are screaming and jumping with every, “Shout!”   
  


The band is going crazy and the dance floor looks like a togaed mosh pit. As Jughead waves his hands in the air and screams, “Hey eeeeeyyy ey eyyyy,” he catches the smiles on his friends’ faces. 

It’s exhilarating! The adrenaline is pumping as they all jump higher and throw their heads back and shout! 


	17. A Song that You’d Sing a Duet with Someone on Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesmerize by Ja Rule & Ashanti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni gives Betty a Serpent makeover that inspires Jughead’s dirty thoughts.   
Rating: Mature  
WARNING: Mild smut ahead. 
> 
> Side note: watch this music video!

**Mesmerize by Ja Rule & Ashanti**

Jughead is currently sitting on an ancient bar stool at the Whyte Wyrm sipping on a Coke in a glass bottle and glancing at the stairs every couple minutes as Sweet Pea does inventory behind the bar. 

  
“How long have they been in Toni’s apartment? Over an hour?” Sweet Pea teases as he counts the bottles of Jack Daniels. “I wouldn’t let my girlfriend go upstairs with Toni, is all I’m saying.” 

  
Jughead rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone as an excuse to stop participating in this ridiculous conversation. Toni does have an impressive history of flipping female dates of the male Serpents, but Jughead trusts Betty to at the very least invite him if things got sexy.

  
He brings the cold bottle up to his lips just as he hears movement from the stairs. He chokes a little as his mind registers the sight before him. He has to set the bottle securely on the bar and remind himself to breathe before he can stand up and give his full attention to the blonde bombshell at the top of the stairs. 

  
The sight is mesmerizing. He typically prefers Betty’s standard look of innocent pastels and perfectly bouncy ponytail, but he has to admit that this Serpent Betty in leather and fishnets is fucking hot. 

Even with the abundance of flesh on display, Jughead is drawn to Betty’s eyes first. They look bigger somehow from the heavy black eyeliner, smokey dark eye shadow, and thick black mascara. They’re the rich color of emeralds, but what’s most intriguing is the seductive fire staring at him. He gets a flash of an image of Betty on her knees with those eyes gazing up at him. Waiting.  _ Love it when you look at me, baby.  _

He gulps making his adam’s apple bob and manages to unlock the heated look between them so he can appreciate the rest of his girlfriend’s new look. Slowly.

Her pillowy lips are painted a deep red. Jughead knows how soft her lips are when they kiss and how good her mouth feels around his cock. His pants start to tighten as he thinks of where he would find red smudges on his body after ruining that elaborate makeup.  _ Love it when you kiss me, baby. _

  
Betty’s blonde hair is freed from its signature ponytail. Her natural waves are bouncing around her shoulders and slightly wild without the usual elastic restraint. While Jughead loves making his good girl that looks like the perfect girl-next-door fall apart behind closed doors, seeing her hair like this is doing something for him. This girl looks like she can ride. Like she wants him to do what he wants with her.  _ So take me tonight. _

  
Jughead’s eyes travel down past her ample cleavage squeezed into a leather crop top that laces up the front to her legs as she walks down the stairs. He can’t get a good view of her ass, but the sway of her hips and the strip of naked skin between her black, sheer, thigh-high stockings and the black mini skirt is driving him crazy. He can’t deny that he wants to bend her over the bar and hike up that little skirt around her waist.  _ Love it when you fuck me, baby.  _

  
Betty and Toni are now standing in front of Jughead. He can feel the eyes of the other Serpents in the bar on Betty. Jughead takes Betty’s left hand and intertwines their fingers. He pulls her into him and gives her a smirk as her free hand falls flat on his chest. Before either of them can say anything Jughead pulls Betty back up the stairs to his own apartment.    
  



	18. A Song from the Year You Were Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokomo by The Beach Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff

**Kokomo by The Beach Boys**

“Ok, Juggie, where should we go for our honeymoon? I know we want a beach, but there are so many options!” Betty says as she works on her lapbook on what looks like a complicated spreadsheet to Jughead. Travel brochures neatly surround her laptop to fill their kitchen table with glossy images of white sand, palm trees, and gorgeous blue water. 

  
“What about Kokomo,” Jughead says with a smirk, “you know, like the song?” He pulls out his phone and finds the song quickly on Spotify. The smooth harmonies croon from the phone he placed back in the front pocket of his grey flannel shirt. 

  
Betty is beaming her megawatt smile up at Jughead as he shimmys his whole body over her left side as she continues to sit in the Ikea chair they put together last fall. She loves it when he gets silly and can’t help but quip, “That’s where we want to go?”

  
Jughead stops dancing and bends down so his head is resting on Betty’s shoulder to get a peek at her research. 

  
He chuckles softly and says, “Come on, Betts, we’ll get there fast and then take it slow,” he says as he starts to place playful kisses to her neck. “Real slow,” he adds seductively as he lovingly bites her cardigan-covered shoulder. He is rewarded with a gleeful yelp and subsequent swat from his delighted fiance. 

  
He straightens up enough so he can rifle through the promotional materials littering their kitchen table while still leaning behind Betty as she rests her head into his chest . 

  
Jughead pushes pamphlets of Aruba, Jamaica, Bermuda, Bahamas, Key Largo, and Montego Bay to the side to reveal a map of the Florida keys. He takes a quick look at the map and then walks out of the room much to Betty’s confusion.

Jughead comes back from their office with a magnifying glass and Betty snorts out a laugh at the sight. 

  
“Betts, what type of detective would I be without a magnifying glass?” he asks sarcastically. 

  
“I didn’t see Kokomo on the map upon first glance, so I need the correct tools to fully investigate our options.” Jughead says as he makes a show of looking through the magnifying glass at the small map key. 

  
“I’ll rest easy knowing that Sherlock Jones is on the case!” she retorts with amusement. 

  
Jughead gives her another smirk as he sets down the magnifying glass. 

  
He returns to leaning behind her as he reaches his arms to either side of Betty and rests his head on her left shoulder so she is boxed into her seated position. He opens up Google on Betty’s laptop and types in “Kokomo” in the search engine as Betty melts into his body.   
  


Jughead can feel the vibrations of Betty’s laughter as they read the search results together. 

  
“Well, love, I don’t think there’s a luxurious beach resort in Indiana, but I bet they have the sexiest corn fields in the Midwest.”   
  



	19. A Song that Makes You Think About Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count on Me by Bruno Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Betty form a friendship. 
> 
> Don’t panic! There are no romantic vibes whatsoever. Betty is happily married to Jughead and they live in Sunnyside Trailer Park with the other Serpents.

**Count on Me by Bruno Mars**

The snow is falling heavy on a cold December night blanketing Sunnyside Trailer Park in a thick layer of white. Sweet Pea is walking home from a Serpent job that he would rather forget. 

His knuckles are bruised and raw so he pauses to push the injured hands into the snow for a little relief. The snow dulls the pain, but he is getting too cold as the huge snowflakes make their way down the collar of his leather jacket. 

Sweet Pea stands up and wipes his snowy hands on his pants before stuffing his stiff fists into his jacket pockets. He takes in a deep breath and feels the icy chill throughout his body. 

  
He spots his trailer up the road. It’s dark and he knows it will be frigid from being left unoccupied for a week. Sweet Pea is hit with a wave of loneliness as he continues to stare at his empty trailer. That isn’t a home. He has no home. He has nobody except the Serpents, but he doesn’t even let them get too close.

  
Sweet Pea turns and starts walking back to the Whyte Wyrm when the warm glow coming from Jughead and Betty’s trailer catches his eye. It’s the only trailer in the park with holiday decorations. The red and green lights twinkle around the windows and door frame. There’s a wreath on the front door that’s filled with red ribbons and actual jingle bells. He looks closer and notices that even the dark blue curtains have little snowmen on them. 

  
Sweet Pea think it looks warm in there. Like a home. 

  
He sees a shadow move behind the snowman curtains and before he knows exactly what he’s doing, he’s walking up to the festive door and gives a couple knocks with the side of his hand to protect his sore knuckles. The wreath jingles with each knock.

  
He can hear the chain and deadbolt unlock after a few seconds of what he assumes is someone looking through the peephole. The door opens and he sees Betty in thick, red flannel pants, a chunky, ivory sweater, and socks with little cartoon santas dancing around her feet. Her hair is up in a messy, blonde bun and she gives him a welcoming smile.    
  


“Hi Sweet Pea,” she says in her typical cheery voice. 

  
“Where’s Jughead?” Sweet Pea blurts out. He knows he sounds rude, but she doesn’t seem phased.

  
“He’s at the Pembrook helping Archie move in the new mattress Veronica ordered from Paris,” she says, “Is there something I can help you with?”

  
“No. I just saw the light on and thought maybe Jughead would want to get a beer or something,” he lies.

  
Betty gives him another smile “Do you want to come in? I was making hot cocoa, but I’m sure I can find some schnapps to make it more fun if you like.” 

  
The air smells like homemade cookies and he can feel the heat from inside caressing his face. He hasn’t spent much time with Betty alone, but he can’t imagine leaving to go to an empty trailer or a dingy bar that smells like stale beer.    
  


Sure, if he went to the Wyrm he could find a girl to hook up with for the night, but he knows that right now he just wants the grounding presence of a friend.

  
He gives in and responds, “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” 

  
“You’re never a bother, Sweet Pea. You’re welcome here anytime,” she says warmly. “I just finished up decorating these gingerbread cookies and thought that they would be better dunked in hot cocoa. It’s the perfect treat for a snowy night. I made too much of both, plus I would love some company.”

  
He can tell that she means it, so he accepts the invitation and hesitantly walks through the threshold. He closes the door on the harsh winter, takes off his snow-covered boots, and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. 

  
He takes a few more steps into the small kitchen and takes a moment to look around. Sweet Pea has been here plenty of times since Betty moved in, which was a year or so before her wedding to Jughead this past summer, but he never took the time to look around. She renovated the interior on her own and it feels so homey. 

  
The Jones’ two-bedroom trailer is the same layout as his, but the similarities stop there. The entryway and kitchen have real tile floors with gleaming white grout lines. The kitchen cabinets are newly stained a rich walnut and the countertops look like they are made of something much sturdier than his chipped formica. 

  
The living room has plush carpet, a comfy looking couch and a matching oversized chair that fit in the room. The modestly sized flat screen TV is mounted to the wall in the corner of the room above an electric room heater that looks like an old wood burning stove. There is a small bookshelf filled with well-loved books by the chair that seems to double as a side table. 

  
Betty clears her throat as she places a massive platter of gingerbread men on the kitchen table. It gently pulls Sweet Pea’s attention from the flicker of one of those big candles he would never think to buy for himself on the bookshelf to the steaming mugs of cocoa and giant plate of cookies on the table.

  
  
Before Sweet Pea can think of what to say, Betty mercifully asks, “I know it’s silly, but I was just about to watch Elf. Would you like to join?”

  
“That actually sounds great, Blondie. I haven’t seen that movie in a long time,” he says with a smirk.

  
Betty lights up like a Christmas tree and says, “Great! Go get settled on the couch and I will grab us some blankets.”

  
Sweet Pea brings both of their mugs and the plate of gingerbread men into the living room and places it all on the coffee table. He sinks onto the couch with his elbow propped up on the arm as Betty waddles in with two huge knit blankets. She drops both blankets on the middle cushion, takes her place on the other arm of the couch, and adjusts the throw pillow so it sits on her hip between her and the pile of blankets. 

  
He forgets about the state of his hands as he reaches for a gingerbread man. If Betty notices, she doesn’t say anything. She just gets the movie cued up on Netflix and then wraps herself in a blanket like a human burrito. 

  
The antics of Will Farrell in that ridiculous elf costume makes him belly laugh to the delight of Betty.    
  


Sweet Pea doesn’t know if he’s ever felt so comfortable. He stretches his long legs on the coffee table and melts into the couch. The arm resting on the back of the couch grazes Betty’s shoulder on accident.    
  


Without taking her eyes off of the screen Betty asks, “Want me to clean up your hands?”

  
She doesn’t make a big deal of it. Sweet Pea can tell that she’s giving him the option to say no and he truly appreciates the simultaneous concern for his well being and privacy. 

  
“Yeah, I should probably let you if you don’t mind,” he replies also still looking at the screen.

  
Betty untangles herself from the blanket as gracefully as possible and simply says, “I don’t mind.” She picks up the empty mug and cookie platter and walks out of the living room. 

  
She comes back with a first aid kit, one bowl filled with warm water, an empty bowl under it, and a clean rag. She places everything on the coffee table just so, turns on the floor lamp next to Sweet Pea’s seat, and sits next to him. She takes his right hand and starts to clean his knuckles with the warm, wet rag. 

  
Sweet Pea can tell that this isn’t her first time taking care of hand injuries, but he doesn’t say that. Instead he lets out a big sigh. It feels so nice to have someone take care of him. The energy between them is completely platonic and it makes him feel safe. 

  
“I wish I had a sister like you, Betty” Sweet Pea says with she moves onto his left hand. 

  
“That’s funny, Pea, because I wish I had a brother like you,” Betty says with a soft smile as she continues to wash his battered hand. 

  
Sweet Pea tries to fight the beaming smile threatening to take over his face. He lets a smirk out, looks Betty in the eye, and says, “How about this, you can count on me, cause I know I can count on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruvh!! I love the idea of Betty and Sweet Pea being besties!


	20. A Song that has Many Meanings to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie  
**You MUST listen to the song as you read**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead serious. You MUST listen to the song as you read. YouTube, Spotify, Pandora, iTunes, CD, Tape, Album- I. Don't. Care. How. Just. Listen. To. It.
> 
> Rated Teen for major makeout

**Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie**

Jughead takes a calming breath as he walks the empty halls of Riverdale High after the clubs and sports practices conclude. The solitude is one of the few perks of living in the school’s abandoned broom closet. It’s dim and quiet here at night. Calm. Peaceful. Such a harsh juxtaposition to the chaos of the daytime when the building is filled with 400 teenagers.

  
As he rounds a sharp corner he is surprised to see a faint light coming from the Blue and Gold office. The night janitor isn’t scheduled to come in for another few hours, so Jughead knows it can only be one person. 

  
He quietly pushes the door open and sees Betty in her River Vixen practice uniform sitting at the desk with her back facing the door typing away at her laptop. The glow of the screen illuminates her heart wrenchingly beautiful face as Death Cab for Cutie plays softly from the speakers. The effect is haunting. 

  
Like Sleeping Beauty to the enchanted spindle, Jughead is drawn to her. He can’t shake the feeling that some sort of spell has been cast on him as he walks into the room to stand behind her chair.

  
“Hey Betts, need any help?” He asks tentatively.

  
Betty doesn’t ask what he’s doing there. She just scrunches up her nose the way she does when the words aren’t flowing and responds “This paragraph just isn’t right. Do you mind reading it over? Any notes would be appreciated.”

  
Jughead leans over Betty to read the small type on her laptop screen. The air between them turns electric as the wistful song builds. 

_ I need you so much closer _

  
Betty’s breath hitches with his close proximity.

  
_ I need you so much closer _

  
Jughead swallows hard as his heart starts to hammer in his chest. 

  
_ I need you so much closer _

  
He can’t make sense of the words in front of him when he sees Betty bite down on her plump lower lip and look up at him with those breathtaking green eyes. He thinks he sees a trace of longing from her. Want. 

  
But he has to dismiss it. His massive crush on Betty Cooper must be making him see things.

  
_ I need you so much closer _

  
“Juggie, please-”

  
“Betts, I-”

  
_ So come on; come on _

  
Before he can say another word he sees her tilt her chin up towards him and that’s all the invitation he needs. 

  
He cups her cheeks with both of his hands and pulls her in for a tender kiss. 

  
He pulls away slightly readying himself to apologize for what was undoubtedly the best moment of his life. He breathes in their shared air knowing it will be the last time she will ever be this close and shuts his eyes. His sharp inhale is interrupted by Betty pushing her full lips back on his. Jughead doesn’t think he’s being dramatic when he swears he feels the entire world shift underneath his feet. 

  
His body responds immediately as he urgently pulls her face closer to his and deepens the kiss as much as he can with her sitting and him leaning over her. He falls to his knees not feeling the pain of them landing harshly on the hard linoleum floor and moves his hands from her face down to her body in a desperate attempt to be closer. 

  
A soft moan escapes from Betty and Jughead feels a bolt of desire crash through him. He swipes the tip of his tongue along her lips in question and she eagerly responds by opening her mouth. 

  
Jughead can barely keep up with her exploring tongue. It’s messy and wet and completely intoxicating. 

  
She runs her fingers through his hair roughly. The sting of her nails paired with the feel of her soft lips on his neck causes his last thread of restraint to snap. 

Moving on impulse, he wraps his arms around her waist and back to crash her body into his. It causes Betty to fall out of the chair, but Jughead is there to break her fall. Jughead can feel his entire body shaking with adrenaline as Betty’s chest heaves on top of his. The air is still electric as they stare at each other in awe. 

  
They are horizontal on the floor with their bodies pressed impossibly close. But Jughead still needs her so much closer. 


	21. A Song You Like with a Person’s Name in the Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an extension of Chapter 19 from Jughead’s POV

**Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles**

JJ:  Hey love, sorry it’s so late. Veronica is insisting that I stay here for the night due to the snow storm. 

BJ:  I guess those maternal instincts are kicking in early.

JJ: Haha, yeah. Arch begged me to just go along with whatever she wants. I’m guessing that living with pregnant Veronica is...challenging...let’s go with challenging. 

You going to be ok?

BJ: I’m fine. SweetPea is still here. He fell asleep on the couch 10 minutes into the second movie. Who falls asleep to Home Alone? Amature. 

You ok with him staying tonight? I don’t want to wake him up. I can make the 3 of us a big breakfast when you get home tomorrow. 

JJ: Of course! Always in for a big breakfast!

I’m glad you’re not alone, but I still wish I was there with you.

BJ: I always want you with me <3 

JJ: I love you. Have dirty dreams about me. ;)

BJ: <Betty Jones sent an image>

Wish you were here. 

Love you. Best of luck sleeping now ;)

JJ: Fuck, Betts. You trying to kill me with that shot? 

I’m not complaining. What a way to go!

* * *

Jughead stares at the photo of his wife tangled in their flannel sheets in nothing but his old S tee shirt for a good 10 minutes before he can put his phone on the bedside table of the ornate guest room at the Pembrook. 

  
He turns the small lamp off and settles into the impossibly soft bed wearing his tank top and boxers. The expensive blankets and down pillows should lull him to sleep instantly, but the bed feels entirely too large and empty to be comfortable. 

  
Jughead’s mind drifts back to his wife. It always does. He misses the full size bed in his trailer with Betty’s limbs weaving between his. The weight of her head on his chest. The sound of her steady breath. 

  
She was baking when he left to help Archie. He imagines it still smells like gingerbread at home right now. If he knows his girl, there is a cookie jar filled with gingerbread men decorated with little crowns just for him. She always makes him his own batch. What did he do to deserve her? Nobody deserves love like that.

  
He’s overcome with a profound feeling of gratitude for whatever crack in the universe brought them together. 

  
Jughead remembers life before he let her in. Hiding in corners at school and the back booth at Pop’s watching all the lonely people of Riverdale. Wondering where they all belong. Wondering where he belongs. 

Then one fateful day, she looked at him and he didn’t look away. Just like that, he belonged to her. 

  
Jughead thinks that Sweet Pea is about to have his entire world thrown off its axis by befriending Betty. He is one of those lonely people Jughead has noticed throughout his life at Sunnyside Trailer Park. 

  
Sweets doesn’t have any family and he only forms surface relationships with the other Serpents. He likes to crack jokes and be the life of any party. Jughead doesn’t think he’s ever had more than a one night stand. Sweet Pea has no idea what it feels like to have somebody care. 

  
On the flip side, Betty doesn’t talk about it, but he knows there’s a void left from her awful family abandoning her. He also knows that she’s thrilled for Archie and Veronica to have a baby, but the dynamic is already shifting. Jughead understands that she could use another friend. Maybe Sweet Pea came into Betty’s life at just the right time. They could be good for each other. 

  
Jughead is finally able to drift off to a peaceful sleep thankful that he belongs to Betty.


	22. A Song that Moves You Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just 5K worth of fun!

**Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

Each athlete has their own way of warming up. Archie is jogging around a large tree. Betty is doing jumping jacks. Jughead is lighting up his third cigarette of the morning. 

  
About five minutes before they have to start running, the participants make their way to the “START” banner hanging between 2 trees over the trail in Fox Forest.

  
“It’s early,” grumbles Jughead.

  
“It’s 10 AM, Jug, that’s not early,” Betty says as she stretches her arms over her head.

  
“Who would plan ANYTHING at such an ungodly hour, let alone anything physical?” he whined.

  
“You,” Betty responds as she pulls her foot towards her butt in what Jughead guesses is a leg stretch. “I helped you organize this whole fundraiser for upgrades at the Southside Library.”

“It’s only a 5K dude, that’s like 3 miles,” Archie says with a smile as he gives Jughead’s back a friendly pat. “It’s nothing!”

  
“Why do I have to be here? Veronica isn’t here,” Jughead pouts as he kicks the dirt on the trail. 

  
“Again, you specifically requested a charity run as the fundraiser. And you know that Veronica is at Pop’s getting the post-run party setup,” Betty says with a heavy eye roll as she bounces up and down. Her ponytail swishing back and forth like an actual pony’s tail. 

Archie and Betty run daily in addition to serious cross training that keeps them both in peak physical condition. Jughead does not share his friends fitness hobby. He can hold his own in a brawl and helping at Andrew’s Construction keeps him fit. He can admit that his cardio game is...a bit lacking. 

And by lacking, he obviously means non-existent. 

Jughead thinks for the millionth time today that this fundraiser was a terrible idea. 

**Ready**

**Set**

**Go**

No backing out now.

  
The three friends start moving with the crowd. Archie’s workout playlist is blasting from the phone secured in his special armband. Jughead is surprised they sell armbands big enough to fit around his ridiculous muscles. Did he have to special order it? 

His train of thought is derailed when Betty passes him. Her short, pink running shorts swish around the perfect globes of her ass as she bounces with each stride. What a view. Jughead shakes his head and mumbles under his breath, “I hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave,” as she makes her way to the front. 

  
Betty’s departure leaves him with no distraction from his physical agony.

  
Jughead can’t breathe. He needs a cigarette. There’s a shooting pain in his ribs. Is that what a stroke feels like? A heart attack? That bed of leaves just to the side of the trail looks like it would make a great spot to curl up and die.

  
Just as Jughead is about to stumble to his eternal resting place he sees a light. He’s surprised that the light is not the pearly gates of Heaven, but rather the end of the trail through Fox Forest. They are on the last leg of the race that goes down Main Street to the finish line at Pop’s. 

  
Jughead clumsily grabs a little paper cup at the folding table setup where the trail dumps onto Main Street and chugs the cool water. He throws the paper cup on the ground like the other runners and considers calling an Uber to just take him the short way to Pop’s. 

  
Archie jogs backwards with his knees going almost up to his chiseled chest to check on Jughead. He finds his broody best friend with his phone out leaning on the water table. 

  
“Come on, Jug, you’ve got this! Look! We’re so close to Pop’s. Just focus on the big, red sign and forget about how you’re feeling,” Archie says while bouncing from leg to leg doing butt-kickers. “Think about the burgers, man.”

  
_ Eye of the Tiger _ starts to play from Archie’s armband and Jughead feels motivated by the  **Rocky III** anthem. He can do it. He will rise up to the challenge. He’s a survivor. He is hungry. 

  
The spirit of Rocky Balboa possess Jughead as he sprints towards the diner as fast as his black, Converse high tops can take him. 

  
He  barely makes it up the steps of Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe and punches his hands overhead in victory. The door opens behind him mid-celebration by a very amused blonde balancing a chocolate shake and a plate of five burgers in her arms. Jughead thinks he may have died back on that trail because this is definitely his idea of heaven. 


	23. A Song You Think Everybody Should Listen To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another scene from my John Tucker Must Die AU that nobody but @alicat-gotyourtongue and I asked for. I highly suggest this film for all your teen rom-com needs. 
> 
> In this scene Betty is the new girl and Jughead lives with Riverdale High’s resident playboy, Archie Andrews.

**I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick**

Jughead is sitting alone in the empty library working on his novel after school. The words are flowing as he rocks to the music blasting through his headphones. He finishes up a particularly tricky paragraph and starts to sing along without realizing that the new girl from his chemistry class has slipped into a seat at the table across him.

“Shit. Sorry, I didn’t think anyone was here! It’s just-”

“Cheap Trick. I get it. You can’t really hum to Cheap Trick,” the new girl finishes his sentence as she shrugs in her seat at the library table.

Jughead simply smirks and responds, “Right. Um, you’re Betty, right? From chem?” 

Betty lights up at the recognition, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“So you like Cheap Trick?” Jughead asks.

“Of course! I love me some 70’s power pop. I am a little surprised that  _ you _ like Cheap Trick. I’m getting more of an Artic Monkeys/Black Keys kinda vibe from you. Maybe a smattering of classic rock and punk, but Cheap Trick seems a little...bouncy?”

_ Marry me.  _

Jughead just smirks again, “Well, I guess we’re both full of surprises. So, Nancy Drew, what movies would someone that throws out the eloquently phrased, ‘Artic Monkeys/Black Keys kinda vibe’ watch?”

Betty lights up at the game they’re playing. “Hmmmm, well that particular  _ vibe _ pairs well with classic cinema and Tarantino. How do you feel about Hitchcock?” 

_ Fuuuuuuuck. I’m yours. I'm begging you. _

Before Jughead has a chance to respond, the high pitched giggle of an overly flirtatious girl mixed with the husky chuckle of Archie Andrews distracts Betty to look out the window and roll her eyes in disgust.  _ Did Betty actually scoff? _

Jughead gives an amused chuckle while packing up his bag. 

“That’s usually not the reaction Archie gets from girls. It’s usually some variation of soft moans and the occasional ‘harder, daddy.’”

The blush blazes up Betty’s cheek, but keeps her voice steady enough to reply, 

“Yuck. Well, jerk isn’t really my type.”   
  


“That’s refreshing to hear, but he’s not so bad. I actually live with Archie and his dad, Fred.”

“Right, the Auxiliary Andrews!”   
  


Jughead cringes and responds, “Auxiliary Andrews? Is this a thing?”   
  


“Sorry, I’m new and I may have heard the title tossed around in the halls,” Betty says sheepishly.

“To clarify, I’m Jughead Jones.”

“I’m Betty Cooper,” the blonde says with a wave. “Did you say Jughead?”

“Yes. It’s a nickname and it’s much better than my real name.”

“I get that. I don’t feel like ‘Elizabeth’ fits my rather un-queenly aesthetic. I can’t command attention in a room, let alone a whole kingdom. On the other hand, I think I could rock a crown.” 

_ She just looked at my crown beanie and raised her eyebrows. She’s trying to kill me. It’s the only logical explanation.  _

Jughead’s mind is flooding with images of Betty in his beanie...in only his beanie. 

_ Damn my painfully detailed imagination! I hope I’m not drooling. I might be drooling. I’m  _ definitely _ staring. _

“So where is everyone for detention?” Betty inquires.

“You came early for detention?” Jughead responds with a smirk.

“Well yeah, I wouldn’t want to miss a minute of, um, being detained?” Betty says as she blushes deeply and focuses her eyes to the spiral of her blue notebook. 

Jughead is absolutely enchanted. He leaves the library with a smile on his lips thinking that he has finally met a girl that he wants. A girl that he needs. Maybe even a girl he could love.    
  



	24. A Song by a Band You Wish Were Still Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Drive Myself Crazy by *NSYNC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angst!

**I Drive Myself Crazy by *NSYNC**

Jughead is laying on his twin bed staring at the ceiling of his tiny bedroom in the trailer. It must be late or early because it is pitch black and so quiet. Too quiet. 

He can hear his heartbeat and it is the only reminder that he is still alive. 

Just last night Jughead had Betty in his arms. He snuck into her window just to hold her and she practically melted into him. So close together. She was warm and soft and  _ his _ .

  
Not tonight. 

Tonight he lies awake driving himself crazy replaying the events from the past 24 hours. 

  
It’s simple, really, this afternoon Penny told Jughead that Betty would be a target if she was with him. His soft underbelly for those looking to hurt the Serpent Prince. Jughead did what he had to do to protect Betty. Her life literally depended on his ability to push her away, so he did just that. 

  
Just hours ago Jughead stood in the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm and ruined the only good part of his life. 

He knows that he will never get the scene out of his mind. It’s burned into his being and he knows it will leave a nasty scar. 

  
The neon from the bar’s sign illuminated her face that made the tears splattered down her cheeks glitter. Her glassy eyes looked so green and filled with panic. Jughead just watched her fall apart. Jaw set and eyes cold.

Jughead swears that her frantic pleas are echoing against the walls of his bedroom. 

_ I love you, Juggie, please!  _

_ We can figure out whatever it is together. We’re better together.  _

_ PLEASE!  _

_ Tell me what’s happening. Tell me what’s going on.  _

_ Let me help. We can get through this! _

  
His resolve almost broke when she locked their gaze, her eyes red rimmed and filled with the saddest look of betrayal he’s ever seen, and whispered, “I trusted you.”

  
He just walked away. He couldn’t be around her and not tell her the truth. Not tell her that he loves her more. That he wants her more. That she is his entire world. That this is all to keep her safe. 

He just walked away. 

  
He’s such a fool. 

  
Now he’s left alone with all this pain crying alone in the dark. He only has himself to blame.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another choice music video ::chef kiss::


	25. A Song You Like by an Artist No Longer Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Last by Ella Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another scene from my John Tucker Must Die AU. It's my interpretation of the iconic boat scene.   
Be warned that this chapter involves Betty fake dating Archie. It is 100% Bughead endgame.  
Tags: Betty wants Jughead, Jughead wants Betty, Betty is fake dating Archie as some revenge plot of his ex girlfriends, Archie is clueless

**At Last by Ella Fitzgerald**

_ Fuck! _ How did I get here? I thought we were going to his regular date booth at Pop’s, but that apparently is not the case! I’m in the bench seat of the Andrew’s truck being driven deeper into Fox Forest and the earpiece from Josie has died. Aside from the general anxiety caused by being taken to an undisclosed location with no service because it’s  _ in the middle of the woods _ , there is the additional pressure pushing down on me as I realize that this is my first time actually  _ alone _ with Archie Andrews. 

I’m going to die before I get to drink my to-go shake from Pop’s sitting in the cupholder just waiting for us to reach our  future crimescene destination. I take a few calming breaths and start to feel my anxiety transition into excitement as I see glowing lights in the distance.

** **

I have to say that if I could dream up the perfect date, Archie Andrews would do it better. He has made what could best be described as a nest with soft blankets and pillows under a canopy of fairy lights in the middle of Fox Forest. I can hear the swift current of Sweetwater River in the distance and deeply breathe in the clean air unique to undisturbed natural spaces. The sun is setting making the sky a vibrant mix of oranges, pinks, and purples. With this clear sky I just know the stars will be bright later tonight.  _ Oh, he is good. _ ****   
  


We finish our burgers from Pop’s as the sun is swallowed into the horizon. I’m sipping on my strawberry shake as Archie gets his acoustic guitar from the truck. He plays me two of his songs that I pretend to love. He has a nice voice and he can adequately play his instrument, but I can comfortably acknowledge to myself that his songs just aren’t my angst. 

He thankfully abandons his guitar presumably when he notices that my panties have not magically made their way into his pocket and switches on a bluetooth speaker he had hidden in the pillows. I sneak a peek at his phone and see that he downloaded one of my Spotify playlists that I didn’t know he followed. _That’s so thoughtful._

The sultry voice of Ella Fitzgerald starts to sing  _ At Last  _ softly from the speakers and I feel like I’m in some kind of enchanted dream. Here I am in a beautiful emerald green dress styled by Josie and Toni with hair and makeup courtesy of Cheryl’s demon glam squad, and the most popular boy in school that is so hot that I swear he has had offers to be star on a CW show is looking at me like he wants me. I’ve been invisible for so long that it just feels good to be seen, even if it’s not the real me he’s seeing. 

Archie asks me to dance, well more like he scoops me up in his big, muscley arms and starts leading us in a dance. While it is definitely  _ nice _ , I’m trying to ignore the fact that I know deep down  that this is not the person I want to be embraced by. 

I’m trying even harder to ignore the fact that I know who I want. He has hair dark as midnight under that dreamy beanie, stormy blue eyes, a crooked smirk, and the quickest wit. 

How did my life get so twisted up in this scheme? Why can’t I just be a girl that has a crush on a boy that could possibly like her back?

** **

I’m suddenly overwhelmed by Archie’s closeness and feel a desperate need to break up some of the very one-sided romantic tension. 

** **

“So, it seems like you spread yourself pretty thin. Captain of the basketball and football teams, aspiring musician, SAT prep, and you box in your spare time.”

** **

“Yeah, I also help out with my dad’s construction business in the summer. It sure works better than the conditioning drills Coach Clayton gives us.”

** **

“How do you find time to plan elaborate dates in the woods?”

** **

“Well, if I’m being honest, I need to keep busy. I don’t talk about it a lot, but my parents are divorced and my mom lives in Chicago. I guess if I stay busy it can distract me from missing her.”

** **

“Archie, I’m impressed that you recognize that about yourself.”

** **

I can see his handsome features and warm, brown eyes illuminated by the glow of the fairy lights and he looks so ernest. So trusting. Archie Andrews is being open and honest with me and I’m actively trying to  _ hurt _ him.

** **

I give him my best attempt at a playful smile and just say, “If I’m playing devil’s advocate, though, you could distract yourself with just one of the many things you excel in or, you know, waste hours on mindless video games.”

“I can’t help it. I put my whole heart into everything.” 

He abruptly stops dancing as he leans in to kiss me. I pull back just enough to look up to see his closed eyes and respond in a small voice I barely recognize as my own, “that sounds like an easy way to get it broken.” 


	26. A Song that Makes You Want to Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Could Fall in Love by Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty likes to cook.  
Jughead likes to eat.  
It's a match made in heaven!
> 
> All fluff!

**I Could Fall in Love by Selena**

Jughead is sitting at his desk staring at a blank screen. His fingers are on the keyboard, but not a single word is coming to mind. He is about to slam the top of his laptop down in frustration when his roommate bounds into his room with his eyes on his cell phone. 

“Dude, what’s your favorite dessert?’ Archie asks in his standard tone that Jughead thinks of as genuine, dude-bro excitement.

“Archie, what kind of question is that? I love all dessert. Why do you ask?” Jughead responds in his standard sardonic, loner- weirdo tone.

“Betty wanted to know. Remember, she’s coming to stay with us for spring break. She should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon.”

“As discussed, I don’t mind your childhood best friend staying on our couch for a week, but don’t expect me to interact much. Also, she doesn’t have to bribe me with Oreos to visit.”

“It’s funny that you think she’s referring to store bought cookies,” Archie responds with a chuckle.

“Why is that funny?” Jughead asks prickling in annoyance.   
  


“You’ll understand when you meet Betty,” Archie says with a shrug before he leaves Jughead’s room.

Jughead shakes off the odd exchange and tries to bring his attention back to the blinding white of his laptop screen.

* * *

The next day Jughead is climbing up the stairs of his apartment building because the elevator is out again. He is ready to forget his terrible week working at the student writing center. It’s the last day of midterms, so it has been a hellish week of proofreading and editing hopeless papers written by desperate procrastinators. 

He reaches the third flight of stairs and his stomach emits a loud grumble. All he had time for today was the stale coffee at the writing center. In his irritated state, Jughead thinks he might pass out on the steps from starvation. 

The promise of a large bowl of Fruit Loops motivates him to make it up that last flight of stairs to his apartment. As he walks towards his door the aroma of roasted garlic, savory meat, tomatoes, and fresh herbs overwhelms his senses. His mouth starts to salivate and he seriously considers knocking on every door on the floor to find where this heavenly meal is being prepared and offering his first born for a plate.    
  


Jughead manages to resist this impulse and fumbles his key into the lock of his front door. He’s muttering to himself about the lucky bastard of a neighbor that can’t even appreciate such a lovingly crafted meal when he looks to the right at their tiny kitchen. 

His heart stops. There, in his kitchen, is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen layering sheets of pasta, meat sauce, and cheese into what he knows will be the best lasagna he will ever eat. 

She has a frilly, pink apron on over her soft looking light blue sweater and jeans. Her blonde ponytail bobs and hips sway to the music playing from her phone. She looks so relaxed and free as she hums and expertly assembles their dinner. Jughead has to remind himself to breathe. 

Suddenly, she turns around. Jughead notices a warm smile on her perfect face as she wipes her hands on the dish towel that was slung over her shoulder a moment ago. Her dazzling green eyes meet his and he knows in that instant that he could fall in love with her. Whoever she is. 

She thankfully interrupts this train of thought before Jughead can do something stupid like take her in his arms and never let her go. 

“Hi, I’m Betty. You must be Jughead,” she says warmly. “I’m so excited to finally meet you! Archie has told me so much about you! He’s at the gym and told me that I could stay behind to get dinner started. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Um, hi...yes...I’m Jughead,” he croaks out. Jughead takes a steadying breath, puts his backpack down, and regains some composure. “It’s very nice to meet you. I don’t mind you using the kitchen at all. Please make yourself at home.”    
  


“Thank you so much! Archie didn’t know what your favorite dessert was so I made some chocolate chip cookies and put them on the coffee table,” she says as she points to the coffee table in the living room. Jughead’s eyes go round as he sees the heaping pile of cookies on one of their chipped plates. 

“I also have a tiramisu in the fridge,” she continues. “Please let me know if you have any special requests for this week. I love to cook and bake in my very limited spare time and it’s so much better when I can make people’s favorites!”

Betty is beaming a megawatt smile at him and Jughead can see how genuinely happy she is to meet him and cook for him. He’s only known this girl for 2 minutes and already she makes him feel important and wanted. If he feels this warm from just her smile, he wonders how touching her would make him feel.    
  


He should turn and walk away. He should keep this attraction to himself and never let her know. 

“I made a little antipasto tray. I figured you and Archie might be hungry before dinner is ready,” she says in her angelic voice as she wrangles a tray filled with meats, cheeses, and olives out of the fridge.    
  


Jughead’s stomach loudly rumbles making Betty giggle. She arches an eyebrow and a playful smirk graces her face. She places the tray on the raised island that doubles as their eating space.    
  


“So, you want to keep me company while I cook? Sounds like you could use a snack,” she says. 

Jughead knows it’s not right, but he doesn’t care. He pulls out a stool and takes a seat as Betty goes back to layering the lasagna. They enjoy a companionable silence as he savors the delicious combination of Italian meats and cheeses and Betty makes magic happen in their cramped kitchen. He could watch her forever. 

If he doesn’t have forever, he at least has a week.


	27. A Song that Breaks Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Left for You by Sam Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ UNTIL THE END  
Tags: bughead endgame, happy ending, but it's rough getting there

**Nothing Left for You by Sam Smith**

Adam has fallen desperately in love with his editor. Betty Cooper is smart, gets his dark sense of humor, and has the same taste in books. She is kind and thoughtful. Always making sure everyone has a homemade birthday treat and warm smile. She’s also the sexiest woman in existence. Her soft sweaters and modest pencil skirts leave a lot to the imagination. And Adam has quite the imagination. 

A group of writers and editors from the publishing house go out to drinks as a group every Thursday. He’s seen Betty let loose after a few drinks and dance or play darts with their work friends. Her laugh has to be his favorite sound in the world. 

Last Thursday she sang karaoke and he can remember every hitch of her breath. Every sway of her hips. Every lick of her lips. 

It was that performance that drove him to pursue his crush today. He doesn’t usually come to the office on Mondays, but he can’t live another second without her.   
  


He sees her pacing in her office reading a manuscript with her ruthless red pen between the pillows of her pink lips. Adam takes a steadying breath and walks through her open door.   
  


“Hey, Betty! I wanted to ask what you are doing tonight,” he said cheerily as his heart feels like it might actually beat out of his chest. 

Betty sees right through him. She puts the manuscript and red pen down on her desk and turns her body towards him while still keeping her distance. She gives him a small smile and clasps her hands in front of her. 

“Adam, I see how you look at me. I just want to save you the time and tell you that we can never be more than friends. It’s not you, truly,” she says coolly, “I’m not interested in dating anyone.”

“I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, Betty. I was just hoping to get coffee with you after work,” Adam responds with a smirk.

Betty looks up at his hopeful face and realizes that she can’t brush him off that easily. They have formed a sort of friendship, so maybe he will understand and respect her feelings if she tells him.    
  


“The truth is that I’m not over my ex. I gave him my whole heart and I lost everything. Now I have nothing left for you,” she says as she avoids making eye contact. She looks so vulnerable, like Adam could poke her and her being would crumble to pieces.    
  


Adam’s eyes soften and he looks like he wants to scoop her up in a warm embrace. Instead he leans against the now closed door to anchor himself.    
  


“Betty, I get it. Breakups are hard to get over. I understand that right now if feels like you’ll never love again, but trust me, it will get better. It might just take some time. I’m willing to wait. We can just keep getting to know each other and I will be there when you’re ready,” he responds with a genuine, soft smile.   
  


Betty looks up to him now and he is struck with how quickly she is able to regain her composure. 

“You don’t understand. I can’t expect you to, really,” she says with a big sigh. “I’m telling you now that you won’t hear me say those words again. You can’t fix this. Nobody can fix this.”

“Wait! Just let me talk,” he pleads as he steps closer. “I appreciate your loyalty, but this guy sounds like a jerk. He didn’t know what he had if he let you go. You deserve to be worshiped. Cherished,” Adam says as he allows himself to brush a loose hair behind her ear tenderly. 

He figures this is the time to be bold so he brings his hand to her face and rubs her cheekbone lightly. He hopes that this gesture will somehow convey how serious he is about his desire to be there for her. To love her. She doesn’t immediately pull away, but her eyes are shut tight. 

In a final attempt to convince this broken girl that he could make her love again he moves his hand down to her chin and gently pushes it up so she can see the genuine need in his eyes. If only she would open her eyes. 

“What are you going to do?” he asks, voice low and husky, “Live out the rest of your days alone? That seems dramatic. Come on, give me a chance, Betts.”

With that her shockingly green eyes pop open and she recoils from his touch. Adam doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but pain and disgust are radiating from her as an angry blush rushes from her chest to her face.

“Don’t ever call me that,” she whispers furiously.    
  


She takes a step back, folds her arms across her chest and sets her jaw. “You need to leave. Now.”    
  


Adam finally listens to her and leaves her office. He shuts the door and Betty falls against her office wall and slides down until she feels like a puddle at the foot of her desk.    
  


She reaches her arm up to her desk and fumbles around blindly until she grasps her cell phone. Before she can talk herself out of it, she types in his number and hits the green call button.    
  


He answers in less than one ring.   
  


“Betty! I’ve been waiting years for you to reach out,” Jughead’s low voice says frantically.    
  


Betty is trying to hold back tears as she clutches her phone to her ear.   
  


“Baby, I was a goddamn fool. I lost everything the day I pushed you away,” his strained voice cracks out thick with emotion.    
  


“Where are you right now? New York, right? I’m coming to you. Be there as fast as my bike can take me, Betts.”   
  


Betty can hear him breathing heavily and shuffling around like he’s quickly packing a bag.   
  


“Please,” she manages to choke out, “Juggie, please drive safe. I miss you.”

“Oh, baby,” he says softly, “I’ve missed you so much. It feels so good to hear your voice. I’m on my way and I promise to be safe. I have something to live for now.”


	28. A Song by an Artist Whose Voice You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get You by Daniel Caesar feat. Kali Uchis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild smut towards the end  
Rating: Mature for a sexy shower   
Tags: NSFW, mild smut, married bughead, married varchie, bughead parents, varchie parents,

**Get You by Daniel Caesar feat. Kali Uchis**

It’s the fifth annual Andrews - Jones family getaway to Lodge Lodge. Every year gets a little crazier because each year there is another kid. When Archie and Veronica had their first five years ago, Veronica was thrilled that Betty was pregnant and insisted they start a tradition of spending the first week in July at Lodge Lodge with their growing families. 

At the time they didn’t realize just how quickly their families would grow. 

Today is day 3 of year 5. Veronica and Archie’s children are 5, 3, and 2 months. Betty and Jughead’s little ones are 4 and 2. Betty is (happily) not pregnant at the moment so they should stay at 5 kids and 4 adults for at least this and the next visit.

It is absolute chaos at the Lodge. There are changing tables stocked with diapers in a variety of sizes, wipes, creams, and diaper pails in every room. 

The kitchen island looks like a silicone forest littered with drying parts from bottles, breast pumps, and sippy cups. Colorful, tiny plastic utensils and plates resemble vibrant jungle plants. 

**Frozen** has playing on a loop on the TV in the great room for what feels like years, but Jughead logically knows it has only been 3 days. 

There are toys and burp cloths and monitor chargers EVERYWHERE. 

They got wise after year 3 and started labeling the baby monitors with masking tape with the child’s name written on it. Jughead and Archie like to hook the monitors to their jeans and pretend they’re on a high stakes covert operation. 

**Today’s mission codename: Nap Time**

**Mission objective: Get all 5 children to sleep and get some alone time with their wives**

The soft seating in Veronica’s master closet has been turned into a pumping room where Archie and Jughead swear the girls go just to get a minute of peace. That’s where they are now as the exhausted dads chase around the ones that can walk as the baby snuggles in the bouncer in the corner of the great room. 

“You know, a wise dad at the preschool once told me, ‘the key to parenting is not to let them outnumber you,’” Jughead teases as his best friend catches a little redhead squealing with glee mid jump from the couch arm.

“Now you tell me! Thanks for looking out, Jug,” Archie scoffs as he throws the giggling boy onto the couch cushions just hard enough so his little body bounces on impact.    
  


“Sorry, man,” Jughead says as he gives Archie a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Let’s get these monsters fed and then put on an episode of Peppa Pig to get started on code name Nap Time.”

“Roger that,” Archie says with a conspiratorial wink. 

53 minutes, 25 partially eaten chicken nuggets, 3 diaper changes, and 4 stories later all 5 children are down for their nap. 

At the same time. 

It is a complete wonder what Jughead and Archie can accomplish together with the right motivation.

Jughead is now in the shower standing behind his very naked, very wet wife. Betty has her eyes closed in contentment as the water falls over her and the shampoo suds trail from her blonde locks down her back onto the bouncy cheeks of her perfectly grabbable ass. 

Not for the first time, Jughead, voice thick with want, says, “Baby, who could’ve thought I’d get you?” and Betty responds her typical playful lip bite that she knows drives him crazy.

Jughead can’t help but trace his fingers along the bubbles’ journey. He moves the suds all around Betty’s slippery body. Hips. Ribs. Breasts. A soft moan escapes her plump lips and Jughead takes in a sharp inhale.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his hard body so he can rest his chin on her shoulder. He kisses her shoulder and moves to her neck as his hands roam all over her slick skin.

“It’s only the two of us,” Jughead breathes into her ear as he tightens his grip on her waist.

“Mmmmm, Juggie, you’re all I need,” Betty purrs.

With that Jughead spins Betty so that her back is pressed flush against the shower wall. He hears her hiss at the contact of the cold tile and falls to his knees. The warm water is streaming down his back and he brings his hands up her long legs to settle firmly on her supple hips. He looks into her eyes clouding over with desire and smirks.

“Baby, everything I need’s between those thighs.”

  
  



	29. A Song You Remember from Your Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando & Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated D for desperate  
Tags: Mild swears, lots of pining, Betty in a uniform
> 
> This is from the soundtrack of the iconic 1995 coming-of-age film, Now & Then. I think I still have the old VHS tape with the cardboard cover tattered from overuse. I can clearly picture the girls riding their bikes up the street singing along to this song and using their bike bells as the knocks. It was peak girl squad energy. Also, Teeny had a RADIO on her BIKE! That was the dream.

**Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando & Dawn**

It has been one month since Jughead Jones first stepped foot in the prestigious halls of Stonewall Preparatory. He appreciates the writing scholarship and knows that it’s an amazing opportunity. That being said, he desperately misses his freedom. 

There are so many rules at Stonewall. No fighting. No swearing. No eating in class. No leaving campus. No cell phones. There’s a dress code, a behavior code, and an ethics code. Jughead wears his beanie with the crown edges in his room as a small form of rebellion. It eases his homesickness and keeps him grounded to his Southside roots. 

As an insomniac, the curfew has been the most difficult adjustment. His roommate is a deep sleeper and goes to bed promptly at 10 PM, which allows Jughead his much appreciated privacy, but also basically alone in a very quiet room. Instead of sleepless nights typing away on his ancient laptop in the back booth at Pop’s, he is confined to his dorm room desk with the Stonewall Prep-issued Macbook. All social media and streaming services are blocked on the school network.    
  


He thought the silence was going to kill him the first night. That was until about midnight when he heard the muffled sound of what had to be contraband music coming from the room below him through the vent by his desk. 

The next day he did a little reconnaissance to find out more details on the person bold enough to play outlawed music openly after lights out. This was the kind of person he wanted to befriend. He walked down the stairwell and turned left down the hallway instead of proceeding down the stairs to the main level that contains the dining hall and other co-ed spaces. He counted three doors on his right-hand side to find the room below his.    
  


The name on the door read “Elizabeth Cooper.” He made a mental note to look her up in the yearbooks that could inevitably be found in the library later that day and made his way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before his first class.    
  


Jughead jogged into the classroom as he shoved the last of a banana in his mouth. He almost choked on the mushy fruit when he saw unquestionably the most gorgeous girl to ever exist seated in the front row. 

She had on the same uniform as all of the other girls, but fuck did it work for her. The navy sweater hugged her in all the right places. The plaid skirt rode up to her mid thigh. Her long legs clad in knee socks were crossed at the ankles. How did she make saddle shoes look that hot? 

Jughead had to all but pinch himself to make his way into the classroom and snag the empty seat directly behind this preppy goddess just as the teacher started calling attendance. 

“Cooper, Elizabeth.”

“Present,” she said in the prettiest voice Jughead has ever heard. 

“Jones, Forsythe.” 

Jughead was so distracted that THIS was the girl that lived right below him (slept below him, at times was naked below him) that he missed his name being called.

“Once more,” the agitated English teacher said, “Jones, Forsythe!” 

“Uh, oh...present,” Jughead stuttered. 

  
That was a month ago. It’s been a whole month of observing Elizabeth Cooper and Jughead can confidently say that he is in love. Unfortunately, every attempt to get her alone has failed. There are always people around her! She is never left alone for a second in class, the library, the dining hall, or the student lounge. 

The only part of her Jughead can claim as his is the music that hums through his vents every night. It’s inspiring. Every night he imagines how her swaying body would feel under his grip as he writes until almost dawn.

This morning as Jughead walks to his first class he thinks of all of the things he has learned about his muse.

She goes by Betty and always wears her bouncy waves in a neat ponytail. He has to actively stop himself from curling his fingers in her hair when she leans back and the ends temptingly swish in front of him.    
  


She smells like strawberries and sunshine, if sunshine had a smell. 

Her big, green eyes are extremely expressive. They can convey a wide range of emotions and he wants to catalogue each look. He physically aches with the desire to know what every flash in her eyes, every scrunch of her nose, every curve of her perfectly pink lips, every blush of that wonderfully smooth skin means. 

Physical beauty aside, Betty is the most genuinely kind person he has ever encountered. She is also whip smart, an astonishing writer, and darkly humorous. He adores her and needs to do something before his pining loses him a scholarship.

Jughead has daydreamed his way to class and finds his seat.

Not for the first time, his mind starts to race along with his heart as he sits behind Betty Cooper in their Modern Lit class. 

How did romance exist before cell phones? He can’t ask for her number under the guise of needing assistance on an assignment and then build up a texting relationship. He can’t look through what he knows are heartbreakingly beautiful photos on her Instagram and slide into her DMs. He can’t even call her! Even his great grandfather had access to a phone! What is he going to do? Write her?

**He could write her! **

But then what? Her roommate would certainly see anything shoved under the door. It would be way too risky to pass a note in class or even in the halls. Then it hits him. It’s perfect! 

Well, not perfect, but it might work.

Before Jughead can talk himself out of it, he sets his desperate plan into motion as the class is dismissed and the students shuffle up to the door. He manages to elbow his way past Brett to get behind Betty.

“Look out your window tonight at midnight,” Jughead says quietly in Betty’s ear. He may be imagining things, but he thinks he sees a shiver run down her spine. With that he wills himself to walk past her before he does something stupid like smell her golden hair or touch the porcelain skin of her face. 

For once Jughead isn’t hungry. He can’t stomach the thought of dinner, so he retires to his room while his classmates eat and socialize. There, at his desk, the one right above Betty Cooper’s desk, he composes his seemingly hopeless attempt to meet her alone. The note reads:

_ I realize that you don’t even know me, but I hear you dancing alone every night. I hear the music playing one floor below me and I don’t feel so alone.  _

_ I listen to your responses and read your exquisite words in class and I feel more and more compelled to get to know you. _

_ I want to talk to you away from the ubiquitous presence of our classmates and faculty. _

_ Knock three times on the ceiling if you’ll meet me in your hallway.  _

_ Twice on the pipes if the answer is no. _

_ This may seem like a crazy plan, but this is the most private means of communication I can think of without the luxury of our phones. _

At 11:59 that night Jughead gently lowers an envelope tied to a string down to Betty’s window. He lets out an audible breath when he feels a tug on the other end of the string. He looks down to see Betty’s elegant hand gently take the note inside her window. 

His heart is racing. What if this is a terrible idea? What if she doesn’t want him? 

Jughead’s nervous pacing and spiring self doubt is interrupted by a soft thud below him. His eyes go wide and as he holds his breath ready to count for her response.

_ Knock _

_ Knock _

_ Knock  _


	30. A Song That Reminds You of Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes on a Plane by Cobra Starship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for language- these boys like to curse and Malachai is a pig.
> 
> I have spent more than a full day of my life watching Snakes on a Plane. I’d like to say I’m not proud, but that would be a lie.

**Snakes on a Plane by Cobra Starship**

The plane is fully booked and Jughead is glad that he listened to Betty and got there a little early to get settled before take off. He has the aisle seat, Sweet Pea called the window, and Fangs is sandwiched between them. He has the shortest legs and neither Jughead or Sweet Pea feel bad for their squished friend on their flight to LA to see Archie’s big show. 

Betty has been in LA for a week already visiting with Archie and Veronica and Jughead can’t believe how much he misses her. He physically aches with longing. He should be embarrassed, but he gives zero fucks if anyone judges him for being completely gone for her. 

In an effort to not think about all the ways Jughead wants to reunite with his smokeshow of a girlfriend in a little under 6 hours, he falls back on his hobby of people watching. 

The guy three rows ahead of them brought a bag of hot, smelly, carry-out onto the very full plane. While Jughead is the biggest food lover, even he has the common courtesy to only bring non-smelly items on an airplane. 

He’s not sure if stinky food guy is worse than the middle-aged woman one row ahead on the aisle that is currently taking off her socks so she can roam their shared space barefoot.

He then notices that the seat across the aisle is the only one still unoccupied and shakes his head thinking that the poor sap rushing to the gate won’t have any overhead storage options. 

He wonders why the person is so late and what kind of person is traveling alone from New York to LA. Maybe a business person or a teenager visiting their family across the county. 

Much to his dismay, the passenger is neither of those descriptions. Jughead has to remind himself to fix his face when he sees who is aggressively shuffling down the aisle towards the only empty seat. 

The man recognizes Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet Pea immediately and a shit-eating grin graces his very punchable face.

“Will someone get these motherfuking snakes off this motherfucking plane!” Malachai sing-songs as he laughs at his own dated reference. 

The universe has a perverse sense of humor. There are 524 seats and the only remaining seat is right across from him and now occupied by the world’s biggest jerkwad. Jughead curses the Jones luck, or absolute lack thereof. 

He lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head at Fangs and Sweet Pea in an unspoken order to ignore him. They both give slight nods and go back to their magazines. 

Jughead flashes Malachai a sarcastic smile as he takes his seat and hopes that will be the conclusion of their exchanges for the next 5 hours and 21 minutes. 

The flight attendants give the safety demonstration now that everyone is seated. The final lines of their speech feel taunting.

_Thank you for flying with us today. Enjoy your flight and welcome aboard!_

Jughead highly doubts that he will enjoy it.

About an hour into the flight they hit some bumpy air and the Serpents notice that Malachi’s typical smarmy, cocky demeanor shifts into complete panic. 

Sweet Pea can’t resist the temptation to poke fun at the much feared leader of the Ghoulie Gang. 

“Afraid of a little turbulence, eh, Malachai,” Sweet Pea teases. 

“You’re all just lucky this seatbelt sign is on, or else!” Malachi sneers at them.

Sweet Pea bends down to face Malachi and deadpans, “Oh, I’m ready for it,” with a heavy eye roll.

Fangs leans down so that his head is just higher than Sweet Pea and taunts, “Yeah, come on bring it,” with a scoff.

Jughead is still seated upright so Malachi can get a good look at all three Serpents fanned out like some poorly choreographed number from a community theater production of Grease. 

Jughead shakes his head thinking that the rest of the passengers did not sign up for this level of nonsense.

“Calm your tits, Malachi,” Jughead says dismissively. “We’re all stuck on this flight for the next 4 hours and 13 minutes. Let’s just keep out of each other’s way.”

“How about you go fuck yourself, Jones. Nobody else would want to play with your little snake,” Malachi sniggers to himself as Jughead pinches between his eyebrows in exhaustion.

“Speaking of fucking, I don’t see that whore you call the Serpent Queen anywhere, she finally leave your sorry ass?” Malachi goads. 

Jughead’s jaw clenches and Malachi notices that he hit a nerve.

“She did, didn’t she! Maybe that bitch isn’t so dumb. Can I get her number? Too bad she’s not here. I would happily initiate her into the mile high club,” Malachi says with a crooked grin.

All three leather-clad men’s bodies tighten in their small, blue seats. They look ready to fight. 

Sweet Pea is internally lamenting checking his brass knuckles as he clenches his fists. Fangs is cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. Jughead is holding onto the armrests so tight his hands are white. 

Quiet fury is radiating off of the passengers of row 13 A-C and Malachi is loving it.

“Uh oh, I can see the venom in your eyes, boys. Might want to get that looked at,” Malachi quips.

Jughead shakes his head and looks away. He quickly calculates a plan. 

“Sweets, you still have that switchblade you somehow snuck through security?” Jughead whispers.

Sweet Pea’s eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning and responds quietly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about...but yes.”

“Give it to me,” Jughead orders. 

Sweet Pea secretly passes it to Fangs who then places it in the pocket of Jughead’s jacket. 

Jughead waits about 20 minutes and then gets up to go to the bathroom when a spot of turbulence shakes the plane. He falls on Malachai, but rights himself quickly before the man can turn combative. 

Jughead straightens himself up and walks towards the bathroom, but stops to talk to a flight attendant on the way.

Jughead goes to the bathroom located at the front of the plane and walks out to spot Malachi in handcuffs in the back of the plane. 

When he returns to his seat, Fangs and Sweet Pea greet him with impassive nods to not raise any suspicions, but Jughead knows that inside they are both as giddy as him. 

He leans in so only Fangs and Sweet Pea can hear him and says with the confidence of a man upgraded to first class, “You two can never make fun of me again for studying the art of magic.”

“Roger that, boss, I can see now that your illusionist shit comes in handy,” Sweet Pea says with a shrug. Fangs gives him a mock pilot salute. 

Jughead settles back into his seat, puts his headphones on, and cracks open the new mystery book Betty got him before she left on her trip. He thinks that he will enjoy his flight after all.


End file.
